Miranda's Adventure: Meiko's Revenge
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: School Rumble's Kenji Harima helps out the hero from Argos, Miranda Maynard, who is on holiday in Yagami. However, she is about to meet a dark deity from her past, and a very evil villain in the form of one of Harima's friends. Post-MiraAdv2 story; Rated T for violence, blood, and language.
1. Departure from Argos

_**Miranda's Adventure:  
Meiko's Revenge**_

_**Chapter 1  
Departure from Argos**_

* * *

A typical day in Argos, England, home of Miranda Maynard, the legendary hero of Argos; she was getting dressed in her usual casual attire, a small aqua baby T and blue jeans.

"All dressed up! I'm all set to leave!" She said.

She was getting ready to go on a trip, since there is no adventure as of late.

_It has been 2 months since Miranda defeated Rydell Krauser back in Zubu. After the battle, she & her daughter, Emily, started training to become a strong team. However, one night, Miranda has been visited by a mysterious man in a cloak. He delivered a message to her in a red envelope. She read the note:_

"_To Miss Miranda Maynard, we want you to visit an exotic place so you can have some down-time from your battles. Ever since you've defeated Meiko of Dark Argos and Rydell Krauser in Zubu, you have been very rattled. So, we hereby send you away for a couple of months, which is in June, to the most exquisite place in the whole world: Japan! Do not back down from this decision; it is for your own good. We thought that you leaving Argos would be a best way possible.  
Signed, King Hildenhauser, King of Argos."_

"_The King wants me to go on holiday?" She thought, "Wait… Japan?"_

_Miranda placed the note in her pocket and squealed in joy. She rushed to her room and packed up all her clothes very quickly. However, she stopped packing, realizing that she could be headed towards a trap. So, she went outside and opened her chest by the oak tree. She pulled out her sword and shield and held it up high._

"_The King may have given me some time off, but evil NEVER rests!"_

Miranda held her suitcases up and dragged them all the way to the front door. Emily stepped outside and saw her mother leaving.

"Mommy, where are you going?" She asked.

"Oh, Emily. I'm sorry… I should've told you sooner…" Miranda explained, "I'm going to Japan for a _mandatory _vacation, by order of the king."

"The King?" Emily gasped.

Miranda nodded and called a carriage, which arrived by her house.

"Mommy, no…" Emily grabbed her by the legs.

"I'm okay. I'll be fine. I won't be gone _very _long," Miranda smiled, "I just need to make a stop at Norris."

She hugged Emily and then said to her, "I'll be back around September. Watch the house for me while I'm gone. Oh, and if you're ever lonely, visit Haruna."

"I will, Mommy," Emily said.

Miranda stepped into the carriage. The carriage rolled off, heading to Norris.

As Emily waved goodbye, she then had a scarce thought:

"I wonder why the king wanted her to take a vacation. And… what's Japan?"

**XXXXX**

Miranda arrived at Norris, with Kandy Potter & Nick Haskett outside the gate, in an old black Cadillac.

"Miss Miranda! You've arrived!" Kandy greeted.

She & Nick helped her with her luggage.

"So, the king gave you a free trip?" Nick asked.

"Yes; and it's to Japan!" She said cheerfully, "I've always wanted to visit that place! Not aside from the sites, but something else."

"Huh? What is it?" Nick asked.

"Oh… I'll tell you when I returned." Miranda smiled.

She, Kandy, & Nick drove off to their destination: London.

"So, why are you going to London, Miss Miranda?" Kandy asked.

"Because, I have to go to the airport, in order to fly off to Japan."

"So, which part of Japan are you going to?"

"Uh, something called Yagami."

"Yagami? Miss Miranda, why would you want to go there?"

As the car drove off, Miranda started to explain why she wanted to visit Yagami.

**XXXXX**

Speaking of Yagami, meanwhile at the Tsukamoto's house, Yakumo Tsukamoto got a letter from Kenji Harima. She picked it up and opened the envelope. She read the note:

"_Tenma's sister, I want to invite you & Rich Girl to Yagami Airport. I want you two to meet an old friend of mine. I'll explain later…_

_From, Kenji Harima."_

"Who? I wonder what he's talking about." Yakumo thought.

She went to her room and began to change her clothes.

Meanwhile, Eri Sawachika started to fume, knowing that Harima's letter showed some interest in her. She then thought if the person is a perverted guy.

"Whiskers, this is by far, your idea of a joke?" She growled.

She then rushed over to the Tsukamoto's house and tried to call out Yakumo. Her note said:

"_Rich Girl, if you knows what good for you, you meet me at Yagami Airport and meet an old friend of mine!  
From, Harima  
P.S. Bring Yakumo."_

She called out to Yakumo, "Are you ready yet? We have to meet Harima in two hours!"

Yakumo came out and said, "Here I am."

She then thought that this person could be another girl that Harima mentioned.

"Hey, Yakumo," Eri asked, "Are you buying all this crap he's saying?"

"I don't know, but I've always wanted to hear about her."

"Her!"

"Yes. I think it must be another girl."

Eri stepped away from her and walked off. Yakumo watched on in concern.

"Poor Eri… She must be upset over this… not after the last time Harima was in England with us."

**XXXXX**

At the airport in London, Miranda was by the gate, as the airplane started to load up.

"_Flight 1329: London to Yagami will be departing; last call for boarding!"_

She stepped inside the airplane and waved goodbye to Kandy & Nick.

As the plane flew off, Kandy asked him, "I wonder if she'll be okay. It's not the first time we've heard of her friends _outside_ Argos."

"Who knows? Besides, she _did_ kind of owe that Harima chap a favor." Nick responded.

"Yeah, you're right," Kandy said, "But, Miss Miranda has never ventured outside of Argos, or in all of Great Britain. I worry for her."

She then started to whimper.

"Uh, Kandy, are you okay?"

"Oh, me? Uh, just got something in my eye, Mister Nick; goodbyes are so emotional."

Nick then added, "Well, it's a good thing Emily is left with Haruna's care. She'll be fine."

"I'm just upset that Miss Miranda is leaving us again _(And it's not even the end of the story)_."

They left the airport and headed straight back to Argos.

At the plane, Miranda held her sword tight and smiled, "I hope I get to see _him_ again…"

**XXXXX**

Later, at the airport in Japan, Harima, Yakumo, & Eri were waiting patiently for their guest.

"Incidentally, Whiskers, what do you have for _her_?" Eri asked with a mean look.

Harima then answered, "Right when Tenma left."

"You mean, when Sis left?" Yakumo asked.

"It's kind of a long story… I should tell you about how we first met." Harima answered.

He then told the story about he first met Miranda:

"_When Tenma left her home to be with Karasuma, and to study abroad, I had to think about what would happen to us now… uh, in a friendly way! So, I traveled around the world during the end of our Winter break last year. From there, I traveled back to England and met a girl, with brown hair and a very weird costume."_

_Harima arrived at the forest, with his jacket draped over. He then heard some rustling in the bushes. He found a small grayish rabbit with lop-sided ears. He decided to check on the rabbit; he picked it up and examined it. But trouble ensues, when it started to stare at him with its red eyes. Harima threw the rabbit down, which landed on its feet._

"_What the hell is this?" He cried._

_The rabbit started to glow in a blackish hue and grew very big, with fangs and sharp claws._

"_Whoa! A demonic bunny!" He thought in panic, "What do I do? I cannot die!"_

_Just then, a small figure appeared from behind him and cried, "Step back!"_

_She ran towards the rabbit with her sword glowing red._

"_Taste this, jackrabbit! MAYNARD SLASH!"_

_She swiped her sword upward and slashed the bunny's torso. The rabbit began to disintegrate into black ash, after being severely damaged._

"_Whoa! What the hell was that?" Harima thought._

_The girl, who was wearing an olive green long sleeve shirt and skirt, with black gloves, and goggles on her long brown hair, turned to Harima and asked him if he's okay._

_Harima nodded, "Oh, I'm fine."_

_Miranda turned to the ashes and said, "You'd be careful, if I were you. Argos is known for its dangerous entities."_

"_Huh?"_

_She extended her hand and grinned, "Jolly good to see you! I'm Miranda!"_

"_Oh, uh, Kenji Harima," he shook her hand._

Harima still remembered her, "I couldn't recall what happened next, but I did help her save her country from danger."

"Oh, please, she's nothing more than a freak," Eri sneered, "This Miranda lady is nothing but a cos-play girl… from England, of course!"

"If you call her sword fighting _fake_," he thought, "I'd like to see you ask, Rich Girl!"

"So, what happened next?" Yakumo asked.

As Harima was about to say something, the PA went off.

"_Flight 1329: London to Tokyo has arrived at its destination."_

"She's here," Harima said.

"It's her!" Eri thought aloud.

"It's her, at last," Yakumo thought.

The plane emptied and Miranda stepped out of the plane. She then saw a figure with a leather jacket and shades.

"Well, call me the Queen of Argos! It's him!" She grinned, "I fancy go see him!"

**XXXXX**

Harima then viewed Miranda, who was walking towards him, while carrying her suitcases.

"My, my. You haven't changed a bit, Kenji, old boy!" She called out.

"If it isn't Miss Maynard," Harima waved to her.

She smiled as she dropped her suitcases in front of Eri.

"Oh, hello. You must be Harima's servant girl, eh what?" she said to Eri, "Please be a dear and carry these for me."

"_Servant girl!_" Eri yelled angrily.

For some reason, Harima gulped in a nervous state. Miranda, unfortunately, never even heard of Harima's friends and classmates since they first met.

Eri glared at Harima and said, "Did you tell her I was your servant girl?"

"Uh… no! I didn't… well, I never…" Harima stammered.

"Oh, no, it's okay," Miranda realized, "I thought maybe you and her were like running a company. Strange, really. Kenji here never mentioned you before… or her."

She pointed at Yakumo and said, "A-HA! _You _must be _Rich Girl_ that Kenji mentioned!"

She shook her hand and grinned, "Well, jolly good to see you!"

"She's British? Well, obviously." Eri thought.

"Um… I'm not…" Yakumo stuttered.

"Miranda!" Harima called out, "That's not Rich Girl!"

"She's not?"

"No," he replied, as he pointed at Eri, "_She _is!"

"Hey!" Eri shouted, "I have a name!"

"Oh… right… where are my manners?" Miranda smiled in embarrassment.

Harima introduced Miranda to Yakumo, "This girl here, is Tenma's Sister."

"Tenma?" Miranda thought.

"Please to meet you, I am Yakumo Tsukamoto." She introduced herself.

"Ah, good to see you," Miranda replied, shaking her hand, "My apologies for the mistake, eh what?"

Harima then introduced her to Eri, "And this is Eri Sawachika. _That's_ Rich Girl, because she's from a rich family."

"Oh! Like with the King back home?" Miranda responded.

"Except _we _have an emperor," Eri muttered.

She then grew a sour look at Eri, "You know, I apologized for the rude remarks, but there's no way that you and Kenji are one for each other."

"WHAT!" Eri cried.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Miranda! It's not what you think!" Harima cried.

"I'll have you know that Whiskers is nothing but a useless delinquent!" She snapped.

"Whiskers? Oh, you mean Harima!" Miranda said.

"Yes, I mean Harima! Have you been lying in bed all week long, you cosplayer?"

Miranda gasped; she then grew angry. She then held her sword up and pointed at Eri.

"If I am nothing but an entertainer, or cosplayer, as you call me," she sneered, "Then why is my blade real, sunshine?"

Eri started to shake in fear. Yakumo settled Miranda down as she put her sword away.

"Now, now… let's not fight," she said, "We haven't even left the airport yet."

"Oh, sorry. I just don't like people that act like they're the god of thunder," Miranda responded, "That is why people look up to me back home, since I am the greatest hero in Argos, England."

"Uh… your name sounded familiar," Yakumo said, "Are you THE Miranda Maynard?"

"Oh… yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I've heard about you in the World News."

"Are you kidding? That toffee snob is actually THE hero of England?" Eri shouted, "She's not even dressed for battle."

Miranda blushed, "Oh, I'm not _all _good. And besides, this is my casual wear."

Harima and the others left the airport and to Eri's limo. Of course, he had to carry _all _of Miranda's luggage, by Eri's forceful attitude, to the limo.

"So, what brings you here to Japan?" Yakumo asked.

"Oh, just a little R & R," she responded, "It was an order from the King of Argos, the great Hildenhauser."

"Hindenburg?" Eri asked.

"No, _Hildenhauser_!" Miranda responded, "He's the head cheese of all of Argos. I first met him when I started on my journeys with my friends."

She continued on, as the limo drives off.

As the limo disappeared from far away, a mysterious figure appeared and held up a walkie-talkie.

"Boss, Miss Miranda Maynard has arrived to Yagami City," he said, "I await your next orders."

Who was he, and what does he have in store for Miranda?

**

* * *

**

"_What ho! I'm Miranda Maynard, hero of Argos! As you can see, Japan is such a heavenly place… I wish I would move there, except that Harima and I are from opposite areas. I love the scenery; but that kipper has gotten me into such anger… better watch my eyes on this blonde girl, eh what?"_

_**Next Chapter: "The Heroine of Japan"**_

"_Looking forward to it! Oh... who's the girl in the small pigtails, Kenneth; a friend of yours?"_


	2. The Heroine from Japan

_**Chapter 2  
The Heroine in Japan**_

"_So, are you famous around here, Miranda?" Harima asked, while walking with her in the forest._

"_Oh, I have my ways," Miranda responded, "You see, I happened to fight for my sister. But…"_

"_Oh… I feel sorry for your loss."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Just a thought; say, do you think I should teach you how to fight without the blade you have?"_

"_Well, no… I __can__ fight with fisticuffs; why do you think I fight, whether I am a sword fighter or a pugilist?"_

_Harima laughed a bit and patted her back._

"_You know, for a British lady like you, you're one girl who can kick ass."_

_Miranda blushed._

**XXXXX**

Harima, Eri, Yakumo, & Miranda arrived at a local café where Yakumo works, the El Cado. She left to go change, as the others sat down.

"I never knew Yakumo worked here in this establishment," Miranda stated, "She must have lots of work done here."

"Oh, please, she works here because of the ridiculous fan service," Eri said, "This is a costume café."

"Oh… I didn't know that," she said, "Back where I live, we have local pubs and cafés, as well. I used to work in those places, when I was finished battling the evil forces."

Eri was a bit enraged, "I don't believe a word she says. Is she a freak? I don't care if she _is _Miranda Maynard."

Harima said, "Oh… I forgot you fight for the good of the country."

"King _and_ country! I fight for Argos!" Miranda smiled, "Why do you think I fight for my country?"

"Excuse me… but isn't Argos in Greece?" Eri asked, "I never heard of such a place from a Greek country."

"We're a small country," Miranda stated.

"So, do you have like other friends besides me?" Harima asked.

Eri tugged his ear and sneered, "Quit asking that woman stupid questions."

Yakumo arrived, with a princess costume, holding up a notepad.

"What will you have?"

"I'll have some tea," Eri said.

"None for me, thanks." Harima added.

Miranda then smiled and asked, "What's your special today, milady?"

"Um… well, our special is an extra helping of strawberry shortcake; we also have a large cup of milk at half price."

Miranda was confused, "Uh… do you sell lager?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Yakumo gasped.

Eri shouted, "This place _doesn't _sell liquor! And you know you're underage!"

"It just so happens that I am 28!" Miranda snapped.

Eri then said to Yakumo, "Uh… two coffees."

She left to make the order. Harima left to the bathroom, as Eri stared at Miranda. She looked at Eri and asked, "What?"

"Nothing… Are you sure you are the real deal and not a poser?"

Miranda smacked her hands on the table, "Okay, what do you have against me?"

"Nothing, except that you act friendly towards Whiskers," Eri scoffed.

"Wha-! What are you saying? Is this Whiskers guy someone I know? I don't recall _ever _having to-! Oh, wait, Harima…"

Miranda then explained what happened to her and him. She explained that she was assisting him on an important journey.

"Tell me…"

But just as she was about to say something, she felt something disturbing. She jumped up and tackled Eri to the floor.

"GET DOWN!"

As they fell, a lone arrow flew through the window and jabbed onto the table. Then there was a commotion from the other customers.

"What the heck was that?" Eri gasped.

"Huh? An arrow?" Miranda thought.

Harima rushed back and found the girls on the floor.

"Rich Girl! Maynard! What happened?"

Miranda pointed at the table and located where the arrow came from. He ran outside to find the person responsible, while Yakumo comforted Eri.

"What happened?" Yakumo asked.

"I don't know! Someone shot an arrow here!" Eri shouted.

Miranda then looked around and saw the people a bit worried and afraid.

"Something's not right," Miranda thought, "Who was shooting at us? It cannot be Krauser… or… it couldn't be…"

**XXXXX**

Even after the incident, Harima took Miranda to his house. He showed her to his room and placed her bags on the floor.

"Make yourself at home," Harima insisted.

"Thanks, Kenji!" Miranda said in glee.

"I don't know what's going on, but let's hope we find the bastard who shot at you," Harima said, "They'll regret hurting the greatest hero who ever lived today!"

"Thanks, Kenji," Miranda stated as she sat down, "But, he was after me _and_ Eri."

"HUH? Rich Girl was attacked, too? How could you tell?"

"I don't know; all I saw was a gleam of light, when I was about to tell one of my adventures… then the perpetrator had a bow and arrow like Erika."

"Oh? You mean someone was attacking you?"

"I'm known for vanquishing evil, but I've only killed twice."

Harima then suggested that he & Eri must stay together for protection; Miranda disagreed.

"I'm sorry… Rydell Krauser & Meiko were all superior to evil. I don't think I'll understand you Japanese blokes. Think of it this way: If you & I join together, we'll be able to find the crum!"

"What about Eri & Tenma's sister?"

"Oh, Yakumo? Her, too. We'll need all the help we can. But for now, I want to know what the guy was doing."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"No… sadly, all I found was his shadow."

Harima nodded and said, "Miranda, what happened in Argos, stays in Argos. We're in my turf! And for this one, we'll find out who attacked you & Rich Girl! I know it's not much, but trust me! So, you just rest. Argos is not losing a legend!"

He left the room, as Miranda looked around. She even saw his comics he drew. She took a good look and viewed the pictures, page-by-page.

She let out a scowl, "Darn! I wish I would understand what they say!"

Miranda, for some reason, doesn't read Japanese text. As Harima returned, he freaked out, because he saw Miranda reading his comic.

"AHH! Miranda, please! That was-! That was-! That's just nothing!" He panicked.

"Oh, stuff and nonsense!" She smiled, "Just because the drawings were amazing, I'd say they were very enjoyable. This is a comic you drew, Kenji?"

Harima insisted, "Hmm… well, yes. So, what do you think of it?"

She smiled, then frowned, then had a confused look, and then was confident. She then asked, "Can you read it to me?"

"Huh?"

"I couldn't understand your language."

Harima laughed a bit and grabbed the comics and put it in his desk.

"You'll understand later. For now, we need some protection."

He looked out the window, in a very nervous state.

"Whoever those freaks were, Miranda Maynard is the greatest hero that ever lived… in _our _generation!" He thought aloud, "I cannot let her die… at least _before_ me, over embarrassment!"

She then got up and looked at a picture of Tenma Tsukamoto.

"Harima, who's this?" She asked.

"Oh, that's Tenma Tsukamoto from my class… or, at least she _used _to be in my class," he said, "For some reason, some other bastard loved her! The guy was called Karasuma, and he loved Tenma very much."

"Oh? (_So, THIS is the Tenma he aforementioned._) Is she still around?"

"Well, she's gone now…"

"Tenma? Did she… die?"

"What? Oh, no, she just went to America and studied abroad. We don't know why, but it had something to do with Karasuma."

"What did she do to him?"

"Nothing, except that Karasuma was sick and she needed to become a doctor and cure his disease."

"Oh… I get it; study abroad and learn to save people. What did he suffer from?"

"You'll understand one day, but he has been losing his memories of his first two years of high school."

Harima looked out the window and sighed, "She's out there, studying abroad. But I miss her so, and so does Yakumo."

She then smiled and said in a Cheshire grin, "Oh… I see… you're in love with her, aren't you?"

Harima gasped and collapsed on the desk, struggling to get up. Miranda giggled.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind it one bit… since it happened before. Don't get your knickers in a twist; you miss her, and she's still around… just not _here_."

"Easy for you to say! She _never_ loved me! She thinks of me as a-!"

"Oh, stop it! I feel your pain! In fact, you're not the only one who missed a person you love."

But as Miranda continued, Eri arrived and saw them in a conversation. She called to Harima, "Hey, Whiskers! Do you have a minute? I need you to help me shop for Miranda."

"For me?" Miranda asked.

"Uh, sure… thank you, but, I…"

"No, you go ahead. I'll watch the house for you while you're gone." Miranda insisted.

"Watch the house?" Eri asked in confusion, "You know that this is an apartment."

"Whenever I leave, Emily always watched my home."

"Who's Emily?"

"My daughter."

Eri shrieked in confusion.

"WHAT?"

Miranda blushed and asked Harima, "I know I won't mind, but would you be a dear and watch the little kipper? Danger looms everywhere."

Harima then said, "You don't worry about me. I'm known to kick ass! It'll be so, if anything happens to Rich Girl."

"Wait! Did she just call me a kipper?" Eri thought.

Harima and Eri left the room as Miranda laid in Harima's bed and took a nap.

"I wonder who it was that attacked me and Eri," she thought, as she snoozed.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, late at night, a thin man with a black crew cut and mesh attire approached an abandoned warehouse. He stepped inside and kneeled down in the middle of the room.

"Boss, we have located the urchins," he said in a shaky voice, "It won't be long before she's dead."

The ringleader of the group approached the spotlight. It was a thug with spiky blond hair. In fact, he was the same guy that attacked Erika Avery's father, long ago.

"OY! Then she must be around after all!" He spoke in a cockney accent, "I haven't forgotten why that Maynard loser showed up."

"If memory serves us, boss," a burly guy with dark skin bellowed, "She's the best friend of Avery's daughter."

"What? That liddle urchin?" He shouted, "Well, bugger them! We want her dead! The order came from our leader, _Isabella666_. We want Maynard dead. And you say she has new friends?"

"Exactly; there was a guy with glasses and slick hair, a girl with blond pigtails, and a girl with short black hair. I think she knows them well… perhaps _too _well."

He got up and grinned evilly, "Well… it seems we'll get our revenge anyway! Miranda Maynard tinks she's so tough, but that cute little bum of hers won't know what 'it her!"

They all cheered and agreed.

"Tomorrow, we take out Maynard and that scumbag friend of hers: Shades!"

**RING! RING!**

His cell phone rang. He answered it and said hello.

"Maris!" A woman shouted from the phone, "Have you do away with our visitor yet?"

"No, not yet," he said in fright, "But she's with… friends."

"Hmm… friends? I suppose I should check them out. What do they look like?"

Maris, the ringleader of his thugs, explained the appearances of Harima, Eri, & Yakumo respectively. The woman then said that she knew about them.

"What? You knew about it and you didn't tell us?" He cried.

"Well, call it a hunch, but, I happened to ran into a girl called Eri. She's the one in blond, right?"

Maris replied, "UH, yes… that's her."

"Good!" The woman then declared, "I'll call back tomorrow and give you the details. And _don't _fail me, this time, when you find that woman!"

The phone hung up.

"Who was it, boss?" The burly guy asked.

"Shut it, Bruce!" Maris snapped, "Leave right now! We'll kill Maynard tomorrow! She should be located around the district!"

"Boss, should I use the machete or the dagger?" The skinny guy asked.

"Use neither, Runt!" Maris shouted, "Do as I tell you, and we'll 'ave Miranda Maynard crying in tears of blood!"

Runt held up a dagger, just in case. Bruce lifted up Runt and held him on his shoulders. Maris held up a lighter at a picture of Miranda Maynard and caught it on fire.

"See you in hell yet, Maynard!" He cackled.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Miranda started to look up on the ceiling. She was thinking about what will happen to Eri, knowing Harima is protecting her.

"Gee… I hope Harima is doing okay," she thought, "Maybe I should visit Yakumo tomorrow and see how she's doing."

Just then, Harima arrived and sat by her.

"So, I heard you telling Rich Girl that you're an adult; why didn't you tell me?"

Miranda then asked, "Oh? Why do you ask? I'm an adult and I have a child!"

"Oh, you looked very young when we first met…"

Miranda looked down and was confused.

"Oh, pshaw! You thought I'd be 16? What a rot!" She blushed.

Harima laughed a bit and held her tight.

"Kenji…"

"Don't worry about that. Rich Girl will be in my protection," he whispered, "I promise that I'll make you proud."

Miranda smiled and said, "Please do."

"I'll sleep in the other room," he said, as he got up, "You can have my bed."

He left to the other room and went to bed. Miranda then changed out of her clothes and into her pink pajamas. She slept in Harima's bed and went to sleep.

"Eri… don't worry…" She thought, "Even though you and I are not friends, it doesn't change the fact that I am here to help you. That's why I am a hero in England; it's my sworn duty."

She then asked herself as she closed her eyes, "Who's Rich Girl again?"

**

* * *

**

"_I'm Kenji Harima. Rich Girl, Tenma's sister, and I are in trouble. Someone is after us… or rather, Miranda Maynard. Someone is going after her. But… who?"_

_**Next Chapter: The Hit**_

"_Eri… Yakumo… I hope for your sake, we stick together."_


	3. The Hit

_**Chapter 3  
The Hit**_

_Miranda was humming to her daughter, Emily, who was sleeping. She got up after Emily was fast asleep. She turned out the lights and went to the kitchen._

_Later, she had tea with Harima, who was very exhausted._

"_So, tell me about yourself. It's nice to meet a young chap like you," she said._

_Harima talked about himself, including his hobbies._

"_I also like to draw," he said, "I used to work on my manuscript alongside Tenma & Yakumo."_

"_Oh? Are they friends of yours?"_

"_Well, yes… they are, __in fact__, WERE classmates of mine. We just graduated months ago. Of course, Yakumo is a year younger than us."_

_Miranda sipped her tea._

"_I'd love to meet them face-to-face real soon," she thought._

"_So, what gives with the sword and shield? Are you like those Roman Gladiators?"_

"_I'm from England, not Italy, you twit!"_

_She held out her sword and said, "This sword is my lucky sword. I wanted to name my sword, but couldn't. I had this sword for 13 years now. I also have another sword, but it's not mine."_

"_Oh? And whose sword is it?" Harima asked._

_Miranda looked down and said nothing. She looked a bit sad._

"_Miranda?"_

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Harima tried to wake Miranda up, but noticed that she was crying in her sleep.

"Hey! Wake up!" He screamed, "What's wrong?"

She woke up and found that Harima is by her side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"You were crying," he said, "What's the matter?"

Miranda got up and was confused, "Oh… just something personal. I'll tell you soon."

She got up and went to the bathhouse.

"Every time I ask her about herself, she always gets interrupted or she doesn't want to talk about it," he thought, "Could something have happened to her?"

**XXXXX**

Later that afternoon, Miranda was walking to Yakumo's house, all covered in a veil and glasses.

"This way… I'll be able to be _not _noticed," she thought, "If I hurry, I won't get caught."

But she was right, for once. All of a sudden, she found a stray calico kitten. She bowed down to it, while an arrow zipped behind her and jabbed into a pole. Who was responsible for it?

"Bugger this!" Bruce shouted, holding a bow and arrow from far away, "Since when does this limey know when to quit? I ain't fooled by your disguise, you tart."

He fired again, but this time, with 10 arrows. Miranda got up and walked with the kitten. As for the arrows, they missed Miranda. They all landed in a signboard.

"Damn! She's persistent!" He thought, "I'm not gonna muck this up. Maris told me to waste her."

"Come on, kitty," Miranda said, "We have to go see Yakumo. I'll find you your home."

"Huh? Who's Yakumo?" He thought.

He hastily followed Miranda, sneakily.

**XXXXX**

When Miranda arrived, she looked around and was concerned.

"Is someone following me?" She thought.

She went inside and was greeted by Yakumo. She went to the kitchen to serve some tea. Meanwhile, Runt was watching from outside Yakumo's back porch.

"Hmm… this little tart is beautiful; not as beautiful as our boss," he sneered, holding a pair of binoculars.

He pulled out a dagger and licked it with his tongue.

"This will be the beginning of the end…"

He crept by the door and heard all the commotion from the two ladies.

"So, I was taking care of Iori, as usual; Sara often drops by, since I tend to become very lonely on occasions." Yakumo spoke.

"Oh? Then, do you miss your sister, Yakumo?" Miranda asked.

"Sometimes," she responded, "But she writes to me every day."

"Oh, that's nice…"

"What about you? Don't you have anybody you care about?"

"Oh, yes, I do. I have a daughter named Emily. She's often a mature girl. In fact, she wants to be a hero, just like me, when she grows up."

"Oh… is she very cute?"

"Yes. She's only about nine years old. But then she said that she'll train when she's a teenager. You know…"

She then looked at Yakumo's face.

"What?"

"Emily _does _remind me of you, when you were only 9."

Runt was unimpressed, "What the devil are they talking about?"

Miranda continued, "Of course, she's not the only one I cared about; I cared about my late sister, Sara."

Yakumo then asked, "What happened to her? How did she die?"

Miranda growled and shouted, "Meiko…"

"Who?"

"Meiko… she was a powerful sorceress. She killed my sister 13 years ago, and I swore I'd get my revenge. I hate it when people die! I just don't! She wanted me dead, as well, so I hope she burns in hell!"

Yakumo was scared. Miranda let out a smile.

"But… she's gone now. I avenged her death and killed Meiko in the process."

"Oh! I never knew you were very violent."

"I'm not _that _violent. I'm just not a natural born killer; though, it was fate that led me to kill her."

Runt stepped out of the back porch and ran off.

"I better warn Maris! She's gotten very angry!"

Yakumo then asked, "So, did you and Harima know each other well? How did you two met each other?"

Miranda chuckled a bit and told her how she met Harima.

**XXXXX**

_Miranda & Harima were running towards the city. They heard a loud glass shattering sound and rushed over there. There was a man with bronze armor and a blood-tipped knife._

"_Ho, ho! I see we've found some action!" Miranda grinned, as she held her sword tight._

"_Who the hell are you?" The man shouted, "You think your weapon can stop me?"_

_Miranda charged at him and cried, "I don't think so; I KNOW so!"_

_She swung her sword and struck him in the chest armor many times. He started to stagger a bit, even though there was very little pain._

"_Have at you, knave! I came here to swipe some of this village's treasures!" He cried._

"_Sadly, this village is as worthless as scum like you!" She cried, "I have been a hero for 3 years now! I'd say it's time someone gave me some proper riches… and it's gonna start with you, you twisted knight wannabe!"_

_She swung her sword and lunge it at his armor. The sword pierced through the armor, but, he was unaffected._

"_Huh?"_

_He slashed at Miranda, nicking her right arm. She started to bleed._

"_Ha, ha, ha! Don't you see? Your puny blade is as dull as a steak knife!"_

"_That's not true!" Harima shouted, "I'll have you know that all knives are sharp. But, you are one of the dullest villains I've ever seen; and I've seen bigger guys like you!"_

_He charged at the man and jumped up. The man in the armor was shocked when he launched a kick towards his head._

"_What's this?" Miranda thought._

"_This is for her town! HURRICANE KICK!" Harima cried out, as he dropkicked the man on his head._

_He stumbled down and dropped his knife. Harima grabbed him and threw him down to the ground._

"_And don't you dare hurt her again! People like you have no right to attack innocent girls or steal invaluable treasures!"_

_He got up and tackled Harima. He restrained him on his shoulders._

"_Oh, yeah? I don't approve of you being such a snide! You think you can stop me, you bastard?"_

"_No!" Called a voice._

_Three fireballs smacked onto his chest and fell to the ground._

"_But, I can!" Miranda cried._

_She stepped on his chest and pointed her sword at him._

"_Give it up… I'm the best there is in Argos!"_

"_You… who are you?" He moaned._

"_Don't you know? I am Miranda Maynard, the hero of Argos!" She called out._

_Harima was stunned by Miranda's actions. "Holy crap! Is this woman THAT strong? I better think before I speak to her next time."_

_As the police arrived, carrying away the man, she turned to Harima, who was in pain._

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah, thanks. But, how did you do it, with only one arm?"_

"_Pfft! Bloody thing nearly nicked me. It wasn't THAT deep."_

_She pulled him up and said, "Thanks for the assist, but I was okay by myself. You're such a fighter!"_

"_Thanks, you mean it?" Harima asked._

_**XXXXX**_

Miranda and the cat she found were returning to Harima's home. However, she ran into a girl with blue hair. She bumped into her and stumbled a bit.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she saw Miranda.

She started to gasp a bit and asked, "Uh… do I know you from somewhere?"

The girl was a tall girl with an ample bust. She was confused about Miranda.

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you," Miranda greeted, "Dreadfully sorry for the accident."

"Sorry… it's like I've known you from somewhere," she insisted,

She was about to introduce herself, when a small girl was looking for her cat. She saw the cat, which was on Miranda's shoulders.

"Hey, there you are, Prin!" She cried.

"Oh? Is this cat yours? I found her down the street," she said.

Miranda gave the cat to the little girl and thanked her. She left with her cat; Miranda turned to the girl with blue hair.

"I'm sorry… who are you again?" She asked, "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Oh, no; it's okay. My name is Mikoto Suo." She introduced.

Miranda extended her hand, "I'm Miranda Maynard. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, yeah; Eri told me about you. So, you & Harima are like pen pals?"

"Oh, you could say that… I'm just visiting his enchanting place."

She & Mikoto continued to chat as Runt appeared from behind a phone booth.

"Huh? Another hot girl?" He thought, "She must be a dead girl, since she's with Miranda."

He then stepped out with a dagger in his hands.

"Stop right where you are!" He shouted, "I got a blade, and I am not afraid to use it!"

Miranda & Mikoto were shocked. He charged at them with a shrill. She dodged out of the way, but realized what she did.

"Crap!" She thought, "I must've injured Mikoto! Aw, man! What the heck did I just do?"

But Miranda looked and found Mikoto grabbing Runt's arm and tossing him to the ground.

"Back off, sick-o!" She screamed.

She stepped on his gut and shouted, "What gives you the right to use a knife at us?"

Miranda cried, "Great scot! That was amazing!"

Runt got up and growled, "You… you little big breasted bosom! You'd think you can stop me?"

"Oh? And who do you work for, you brittle bum?" Miranda asked in anger.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough! I'm gonna tell Maris about you!" He pointed at them, "You watch your bum! You'll pay dearly, sunshine!"

He ran off, as Miranda was confused.

"Uh… dare I ask who the devil he was?"

"Oh… uh, I don't know…" Mikoto stammered.

Miranda looked at Mikoto with a vague stare. She then looked down at Mikoto's breasts.

"Uh… what are you doing?"

Miranda grinned and said, "I envy you, you young buxom, uh, blue. You know… you're girth reminded me of _another _person I know… except hers is a bit smaller than those."

"Uh…"

"Just kidding; you must have an excellent physique, eh what?"

"Thanks… I think," Mikoto said, "So, what brings you here to Yagami?"

"Oh, I'm here on holiday. You'll thank me when I owed a favor to Kenneth & Erika for their help. Of course, young Erika _may be _a bit arrogant like Haruna."

"Kenneth & Erika?" Mikoto thought, "OH! She must've meant Harima & Eri."

Miranda left Mikoto and thought to herself, "I wonder who those guys were earlier."

Mikoto called to her, "Wait! If you get the chance, can you tell me about your adventures, one day?"

She smiled and nodded.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Miranda was talking to Harima about earlier.

"Oh? You were attacked?" He asked.

"I was… but the girl, Mikoto, is a great athlete!"

"Oh, don't be. She has been training with Four-eyes."

"Who?"

She then had a sip of soda.

Harima inquired, "Uh, can you tell me how it's been since you left Argos?"

"Well, I's tell you…"

Miranda then started talking gibberish, which is her own British dialect, "I ran into a whole liter of rather baddies, and nearly knick meself in pain; it was very bloody showy. Then there is big bad wizard guy wanted to kill off me little baby girl, but he was beckoning his life for some eternal life story. You think I would kick the big blue British gate for one chance at youth for the young elders? I don't think so, mate. I just couldn't reckon myself to be lengthy and tough over Argos to Norris to Birmingham to London; but my child of mine is so rather daring, she wants to be the new protector to the family tree, rather what."

Which meant: "_I had to go through a whole mess of villains, and I got the scars to prove it. Then Rydell Krauser wanted to kill Emily for immortality. Did I die? No. I couldn't sacrifice myself all over England; but Emily wants to become a hero like me when she's older."_

Harima was all confused, "Miranda, I can't understand what the hell you were saying…"

"Huh? What's wrong with the way I say it?"

She blushed and apologized for what she said.

"Well, at least you are okay," Harima said, "Though I'm surprised you saved Suo."

"Hey, thanks." Miranda giggled.

She then asked about Eri, "So… you and the kipper know each other well? I mean, Eri. The blonde girl?"

Harima answered, "Well, hardly. She's always a pain. But she and I managed to be friendly. But also, she orders me around like I am a slave."

"Ouch, that's not cricket of her."

"Yeah, well, at least she and I were to get married soon. Before graduation, she and I were engaged."

"WHAT? But what about that Tenma bloke?"

"I mentioned it before, didn't I?"

"Oh, yeah… ha, ha, ha… Right!"

Miranda then asked about Yakumo, "Uh, not to be rude, but what about Tenma's little sister, Yakumo?"

"Oh, she just works for me as my comic assistant. Remember those comics you saw? Yakumo helped out in it."

"Really? I didn't know you two were so helpful. So, does she love you, too?"

Harima was stunned in confusion, "Uh… I don't know… but…"

He stammered. Miranda shook her head and grinned, "Poor pitiful Kenneth."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse, Maris got the call from Runt.

"Why, that little minx! She thinks she can be so bloody smart," he huffed, "But we did find out about a certain big breasted tart"

He turned to Bruce, "Take care that liddle brat, Miko, or what's-her-name!"

"You got it, boss!"

Just then, a phone call was made on his cell phone. He picked it up and heard the voice.

"Maris! What is the situation?" A woman's voice called from the phone.

"Uh… Miss Master! What brings you here?" Maris stuttered, "How was your trip, eh what?"

"Can it! I am giving you an order… you tell Bruce and Runt to stay clear of that beauty, Mikoto. I'll personally handle her myself. You worry about Miranda Maynard, and that's it! Understood?"

"Yes, um…" he sighed.

**CLICK!**

"What was it, boss?"

Maris said nothing; he just got lost in thought.

"Damn it… that blooming harlot has me on me reins!" He thought, "WAIT! How did she know about that Mikoto dame?"

He turned to Bruce and asked him if he could head to local café and wait for Miranda.

"I get you, boss."

He left, hoping to get to Miranda. Maris leaves the warehouse in anger.

"Maynard, you bloody urchin!"

**

* * *

**

_(Mikoto): "I am Mikoto Suo. I am glad I get to be a part of the story."_

_(Hanai): "I hate to ruin this story, Mikoto; I, Haruki Hanai, have an urgent bulletin for you! My faire Yakumo!"_

_(Mikoto): "What? What happened to her?"_

_**Next Chapter: The Horrible Woman**_

_(Miranda): "What? Yakumo's kidnapped?"_


	4. The Horrible Woman

_**Chapter 4  
The Horrible Woman**_

Later that afternoon, Miranda, dressed in her casual garb, was on her way to the café and held a sword in her hand.

"I cannot be safe," she thought, "Whoever I run into, we should see danger in action. And I live for it."

She then turned around and found a suspicious looking man in a brown overcoat and hat. She then chased after him.

"HEY, WAIT! I wanna ask you something!" She called out as she chased him.

Meanwhile, at El Cado, Bruce, dressed in a black shirt and pants, sat by the window seat and called to the waitress. He sat down and looked around the café, noticing that many of the employees are dressed in adventurer costumes.

"Well, I'll be dipped," Bruce thought, "I must be back in Argos, eh?"

Just then, Yakumo, who was dressed as Miranda Maynard, gave him the menu. He started to stare at her in concern.

"Um, here's your menu," Yakumo said, "I'll return to you shortly."

He started to look at her clearly.

"It seems that the Maynard urchin has changed herself," he thought, "I mean besides the bigger chest and shiny skin; but did she just dye her hair black?"

He then placed his order.

"Um, miss, may I some of your lager?" He bellowed.

"Um, sir, please don't shout that loud," Yakumo whispered, "Also, we never sell liquor here."

"No lager? What the hell are you running 'ere, a Family Diner?" He shouted.

"Sir, if you don't calm down, I suggest that you leave."

"Okay, fine! Gimme a coffee, all black, in a giant mug."

"I'll see what I can do."

Yakumo then went to give him the order.

**XXXXX**

Miranda returned out of breath.

"Geez! I cannot believe I was fooled!" She growled.

She then saw a burly guy in black attire by the café window.

"Huh? Who's he?" She thought.

Meanwhile, at the café, Yakumo gave a cup of coffee to Bruce. She then bowed to Bruce and gave a smile, as the crowd began to cheer a bit. Bruce couldn't take it anymore. He got up and grabbed Yakumo by the arms.

"All right, you little urchin! What kind of fool do you take me for?" He shouted, "Maris gave me strict orders to capture you!"

"Huh? Wha- What are you doing?" Yakumo yelped.

"Don't play games with me, Miranda Maynard!"

"But I'm not-!"

Bruce stormed off, carrying Yakumo by his shoulder, and shouted, "Put it on me tab!"

He went past Miranda, while carrying Yakumo away. She heard her cries for help and went after him.

"HELP!"

"GASP! Yakumo!" She cried, "I better save her!"

She stopped and thought, "Wait… maybe, I can help save her with Harima's help. I'm beginning to think that she needs help. Yakumo isn't a great fighter like me… though, I don't mind her dressed as me, once in a… while…"

She screeched and sprinted after Bruce.

"Damn that little bugger! Steal Yakumo, will you? I'll nail that blighter from here to the River Thames!"

But as she was running, she went past a girl with short brown hair.

"Miranda Maynard, I presume?" She said.

Miranda halted. She turned around and saw the girl, dressed in her casual attire.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I have been to Argos before," she replied.

Miranda then thought, "Could she be?"

"Sorry. My name is Akira," she introduced herself.

"Oh… so, she's not a witch," Miranda chuckled, "So, how did you know me?"

Akira told her story:

"Back when Harima was in England, I was called away for a job. I traveled to Argos, to pick up some supplies, since the area was close by. When I overheard about what you and him did, by saving your homeland, I wanted to learn about it firsthand. Then after I heard about you and Harima defeating that rogue, I learned about you on Wikipedia. Your Wiki said all: _Miranda Maynard, Hero of Argos, age 28; born June 17__th__, 1981, in Somerset, England, raised in Argos, England; blood type: B_. I also read that you are the daughter of the fabled Hanemore Maynard, who disappeared when you were a child."

Miranda was trembling… she asked her in much concern, "Uh… who told you about me?"

Akira then replied, "Easy. I heard it from Yakumo."

Mira smiled and thought, "That little scamp, and I don't mean my daughter."

She then remembered Yakumo, and asked Akira if she would accompany her. Akira declined.

"Sorry, but I have bigger plans. I'll take a rain check, though. When we meet again, I promise I'll help you. By the way, what's the rush?" she bowed.

"Oh… no reason…" she chuckled.

"I see. Speaking of Yakumo earlier, I saw her being carried away by a dark skinned man with cornrows. He's carrying her away, due east."

"Huh? You _knew _where they were going?"

"Yes. They whizzed past me. Of course, Yakumo was wearing your attire. She must've worn it for El Cado. It's okay. It's not Harima, but a big burly man in mesh. To be honest, I think when you're the hero of Argos, you have so many followers; and also, many enemies."

"_Bollocks! She's like a mystic! I wonder if she knew Yakumo well." _Miranda thought, who was a bit amazed and frightened.

She then dashed off. She called to Akira, "Thank you! I'll give my congratulations to you, when Yakumo is rescued!"

She disappeared in the distance. Akira held up her phone and dialed her number. She walked away, calling her friends… in Italian.

As she left, someone was following Miranda; a boy with glasses and black hair.

"Yakumo… she's kidnapped…" he muttered, "And _this _is Miranda Maynard?"

Who was he? I think we know who.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Miranda arrived at a small abandoned warehouse, where Yakumo is hidden in. She was very exhausted that she sat down and slept. As she slept, she had a dream about her past with Harima:

_Harima & Miranda were walking together, as they arrived at the café in Argos._

"_One more round for the two heroes!" The bartender cried in joy._

_They were served with pints of non-alcoholic drinks, since Harima is underage._

"_Miranda, I must say, you have been a great hero, don't you think?"_

"_Thank you; I've always loved being a hero. But it is hard to master BOTH being a hero and a parent."_

"_I see," Harima smiled, "Wait'll Tenma hears about this."_

"_Hey, speaking of this Tenma bloke," Miranda asked, "Do you have anything about her?"_

_Harima gasped, "Uh… what do you mean?"_

"_I mean, I peered through your manuscript, and I think you & her really are one in the same. The girl in the pigtails, she couldn't be-."_

_Harima stammered a bit as Miranda was confused._

"_Okay… never mind. (I'll ask him some other time)."_

**XXXXX**

Miranda woke up and found that it is night. She was very concerned. Just then, she was visited by the same boy she was stalked by.

"Why, those bastards! How dare they kidnap Yakumo?" He shouted, "I will not allow it!"

"Huh?" Miranda called out and asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh! You came here, too? What are you, friend or foe?" He shouted.

"I am Miranda Maynard! I am a friend of Kenji Harima; and I am a hero in Argos!"

"Harima? You mean… you're…"

"Who the devil are you?"

"I am Haruki Hanai, I used to be class rep for Yagami High; but I graduated with the others."

"Do you know Yakumo?"

"Know her? I am in love with her! I happened to be on a crush with Yakumo Tsukamoto, but she wouldn't look at me the right way!"

"Oh? I didn't know. And here I thought Yakumo & Harima were in love."

"WHAT? YOU KNOW HIM?"

"Listen, as much as I want to chat with you, we have to save Yakumo!"

"Oh! Right! You lead the way! I, Haruki Hanai, am honored to team with the great Miranda Maynard from England!"

Miranda blushed, as she and Hanai went to the front of the warehouse.

"Get Harima! We need lots of help for this battle." Miranda called out to Hanai.

Hanai called Harima and told him what happened.

**XXXXX**

Later, Yakumo was tied up by Runt & Bruce. She was very frightened, as Maris approached her.

"Mister, please! You have got me all wrong!" She shouted.

"Shut up, Maynard!" Maris snapped, "You think you can come here to Japan and ruin our fun? Why do you think we captured you in the request of _Isabella666_?"

"Isabella666?" Miranda thought, as she listened in.

"But… you got it all wrong! I'm _not _Miranda Maynard!" She pleaded, "I wore this as a request from my boss, in celebration of Miranda's arrival."

"She did what?" Hanai whispered to Miranda, "She idolizes you, right?"

Miranda shushed him.

"A likely story; I expect much more from a heroine of Argos rather than some freaks from Japan."

Runt asked Maris, "Maris, shall we do away with her now?"

"Runt's right; I grow tired of this game!"

"SILENCE!" A voice shouted.

A girl, with a black robe and hood covering her face, approached Maris and the others; she was concerned over Yakumo.

"Oh! Miss Master! What brings you here?" Maris gulped.

"Leave her alone! _I'll _do away with Miranda Maynard!" She bellowed.

"Wait! _She's _gonna kill Yakumo?" Hanai gasped.

Miranda said nothing, but thought, "Wait… I know that voice… but it's not ringing any bells."

Harima and Eri arrived by motorcycle.

"Maynard! How's Yakumo?" He shouted.

"It's worse than we thought!" Hanai shouted, "Yakumo is in trouble!"

"Aw, man! What are we gonna do?" Harima cried.

"Never mind! Did you get it?" Miranda cried.

Harima gave Miranda one of her suitcases. She grabbed it and dashed off behind the building. She quickly changed from her casual attire to her fighting attire, complete with olive green shirt and goggles.

"Whoa! Takano was right about her! She's like a warrior!" Hanai gasped.

"It's time we get seriously," she grinned.

She ordered the others to follow her. Harima went behind Miranda, worried about Yakumo.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Miranda shushed Harima and whispered, "Shut up!"

She listened in, as they all joined her.

The girl grabbed Yakumo by the chin and sneered, "What a pity, Miss Maynard; and here I am worried about you."

She took a glimpse at Yakumo's red eyes and turned to Maris.

"Oh, Maris…"

"Yes?"

She then struck him in the head with her cane and shouted, "You bloody twit! She's _NOT _Miranda Maynard!"

"But, Bruce told me that she was dressed in that new makeover look!" Maris cried.

"NO! I said she dyed her hair and had contacts!" Bruce responded.

"Same thing, Bruce! Now shut up and do away with that Miranda wannabe!"

"WANNABE!" Miranda shouted.

Harima, Eri, and Hanai covered her mouth and shushed her.

"Who was that?" Runt asked.

"You'll do no such thing! It's obvious that she is telling the truth," She bellowed, "I'll have you know that she was with Miranda the other day with two other people. _She_ could be a witness to this."

"Wh-wh-what will you do to me?" Yakumo whimpered.

"Oh, I think I have a plan to take her out, by using you, my dear little girl."

"No… Yakumo," Hanai stuttered.

"Okay, that does it!" Miranda snapped.

She barged in, as she held her sword up.

"Okay, sunshine! I don't know who or what you blinking are, but no one dares to use this little bit as bait! I'll have you know that I run me world in Argos; and you cannot go meandering around scaring the knickers off of the townsfolk!"

Translation: _"Okay, I don't know who the hell you are, but no one hurts Yakumo like that and gets away with it! I am a hero in Argos; and you cannot wander around terrifying the people in Japan!"_ Or something like that.

"Hey, Whiskers," Eri whispered, "Any idea what she said?"

"Hell if I know," Harima answered.

"Let Yakumo go, NOW!" She screamed, "Or face my blade!"

The girl dashed away, as Maris and his buddies go after her.

"HEY!" Miranda shouted, "GET BACK 'ERE!"

Maris blocked her way.

"Okay, you crum-kicker! I'll destroy you and that little urchin friend of yours!"

They all started to fight each other, as the girl escaped unharmed.

"Bugger this!" She thought, "I'll get her yet!"

She disappeared into the shadows.

**XXXXX**

Harima, Miranda, and Hanai all attacked Maris and his cronies. Harima let out a fierce punch at Bruce; Miranda slashed her sword at Runt; Hanai struck Maris in the jaw with a jab. Bruce grabbed Harima by the neck and punched him in the gut repetitively, but Hanai saved him with a kick to the back of the knee. He kneeled down in pain. Miranda then pointed her sword at a near-pained Runt, but Maris gave her a right hook.

"Okay, you softy! No more mister nice guy!" He screamed, "This time, you're dead!"

"Listen, I'll fight you," Miranda shouted, "But only if you bloody tell me who you are?"

"ME? You 'aven't heard of me?" He laughed.

Eri went to Yakumo and tried to untie her, but Bruce grabbed her by the hair.

"OW! LET ME GO!"

"You ain't going anywhere, love!" Bruce shouted.

Harima kicked him in the chin with an aerial kick. Hanai caught Eri and held her down.

"Are you okay, Sawachika?" Hanai asked.

"I'm fine," Eri replied, holding her head.

"You… you wouldn't be that Maris bloke, right?" Miranda asked him.

"I am…"

"YOU? You mean you came here to get me?" She shouted.

"It was an order from Isabella666!" He retorted, "She gave us a job for this occasion!"

"Who's Isabella666? Is she some sort of… uh…" Miranda asked in confusion.

"Oh, you'll see her soon," he said, as he socked Miranda in the chest, "When you burn in hell!"

She stumbled down and began to grow angry.

"You smarmy little bastard!" She growled, "I'll teach you to hurt me like that and get away with it!"

Meanwhile, Yakumo was untied by Eri, who was saved earlier.

"Oh, thank you, Eri-senpai," she cried in joy.

"Save it!" Eri snapped, "We'll talk later!"

Maris, Runt, and Bruce regrouped and were angry; but then a faint siren was heard from afar.

"Damn! The police!" He growled.

They started to step back and tried to run off. Miranda got up and shouted, "Come back 'ere, you bastards! I ain't through with you yet!"

"You hurt Yakumo and now you'll pay!" Hanai cried out.

"HA! We cannot be easily defeated so easily, you little urchins!" Maris snickered, "We'll meet again soon… MAYNARD!"

He, Bruce, and Runt dashed off. As Harima helped Miranda up, the police sirens began to grow loud. The cops surrounded the warehouse and found Miranda and the others in there.

Luckily, no one was arrested. Yakumo explained the whole thing, from being abducted to being saved by Miranda and Hanai. All Hanai could do was go doey-eyed in glee; Miranda and Eri were unenthusiastically disgusted.

"Well, at least Tenma's sister is safe," Harima said.

Miranda was confused again; not only she tried to figure out who those three were and who _"Isabella666" _was, but she tried to figure out who "_Tenma's sister_" was.

"What an idiot," Eri grumbled.

**XXXXX**

It appeared on the news:

"_Police reported that one Yakumo Tsukamoto, age 17, a 3__rd__ year student from Yagami High, was a victim of a kidnapping. Luckily they were saved by four people: three high school grads and one adult. One of the people who saved Miss Tsukamoto was Miranda Maynard, age 28, a young woman born in-."_

"DRAT! DOUBLE DRAT!" The girl, who was watching the TV in her room, shouted, "I cannot believe I caught the _wrong _Miranda Maynard!"

The television showed the artist renderings of Maris, Bruce, and Runt. She was so angry that she turned off the TV.

"Nothing good on the telly, anyways," she muttered, "But I must say that this heavenly body is beautiful, it doesn't need commercials."

She looked in the mirror and caressed her own body, with an ample bust.

"It's perfect! I cannot believe I chose this host body just for my revenge on Miranda Maynard! But this time, she's _without_ those flea-ridden second-in-commands, Avery and that robot; just some weird teenage urchins from Japan."

She then brushed her blue hair and grinned evilly.

"I think I should bide my time for now… and we'll see what happens next," she sneered at herself, "Isn't that right? Tomorrow's another day, Mikoto Suo. Miranda Maynard is as good as dead."

You guessed it! Mikoto Suo has become an evil girl. But… who's controlling her? Is it someone Miranda knows?

* * *

"_I am Yakumo Tsukamoto. I am the "Wannabe" that she aforementioned. I did dress as Miranda, but it was to celebrate. But now, we all know what's going on… Maynard, Sawachika-Senpai, Harima-Senpai, and the others… I wish Tenma was here again…"_

_**Next Chapter: Yakumo's Protector**_


	5. Yakumo's Protector

_**Chapter 5  
Yakumo's Protector**_

Later, at the King's castle, Kandy & Nick met up with King Hildenhauser, the ruler of Argos. Kandy then explained the whole story of how Argos' protector, Miranda Maynard, was sent to Japan.

"And that's about it, your majesty," Kandy explained, "She left, and she's gone for a while."

"All we know is that you have such care for here," Nick stated.

"Nonsense, Mister Nick," Kandy said, "She _obviously _wanted to meet a friend she knows. Miss Haruna's from China and a couple others we know are all well acquainted with Miss Miranda."

The King held his hand high and asked, "What pray tell is Miss Maynard doing outside of Argos?"

"But, we said it so! She left to Japan!"

"Poppycock! I _never _even thought of sending Miss Maynard on vacation!" The King bellowed.

"Wait… you _never _sent the tickets to Miss Miranda?" Kandy gasped.

He looked out the window and thought about Miranda's first adventure, since Sara Maynard's death ten years before.

"You don't think…" Nick thought.

"Miss Miranda… the whole thing was…?" Kandy said in a startled look.

"It seems someone we know in Miranda's past has set her up," the King proclaimed.

"I knew it! Miranda… she has been a victim of a trap!" Nick cried.

"No… then, if what we heard is true…" Kandy gasped, and started to cringe sans tears, "Oh! Miss Miranda!"

The King calmed her down and asked where she went to. She responded that Miranda was in Yagami, Japan. It seems she was me by a close friend, or so Miranda said.

"Oh? You mean Mister Kenneth?" The King asked, "The guy was a jolly soul, despite his appearance."

Kandy was puzzled, "What does he look like?"

"Oh, I met him… dark shades, dark skin, a nasty look, but he has the purity of a hero like Miranda & Sara Maynard combined."

He then remembered how Harima met him:

_Miranda was shocked to hear that Harima was going to the castle for a special meeting since the attack._

"_Harima, are you sure you want this?" She asked, "This is your first meeting with him."_

"_I know what I am doing," he replied, "Even if it means going to the dungeon, then so be it. NOBODY respects me anyway… not even Tenma."_

"_Oh, stuff and nonsense!" She chuckled, "The King could be nice to you, if you play your cards right, right?"_

_Hours later, they were summoned by the King to step forward._

"_Miss Maynard," he bellowed, "Please step forward!"_

_She stepped forward and was nervous._

"_Miss Maynard, on behalf of everyone in Argos, I thank you once again for saving your own town; though I was surprised to hear that you had help. Who is the man behind you?"_

"_Oh, him? He's my friend visiting from Japan. A very agile one, but he is very strong, eh what? He did help me, though I would've done it meself."_

"_I see… please summon him."_

_He stepped forward and introduced himself._

"_Your majesty, I am Kenji Harima," he said in a nervous look, "I am from Japan; I was with Miss Maynard at the time."_

"_Hmm… it is an honor to see you, regardless of that rambunctious attire you wear."_

_Harima took off his shades; the crowd started to gasp as his face showed, with slanted eyes._

"_Wow. I never knew he was so intimidating…"_

"_He's like a saint…"_

"_Oh, wow! HE'S the one who helped Miranda, our hero?"_

_Miranda was a bit jealous._

"_Hmph! Everybody wants in on the whole show." She muttered._

"_Mister Harima, thank you for saving our country; though I am surprised you even come here in the first place."_

"_Thank you, your highness; but it was nothing. I only did come here for a visit."_

"_Nonsense! You were indeed a very great man. So, therefore, I christen you an honorary hero of Argos."_

_Harima was proud by it as Miranda smirked a bit._

"_Heh! Kenneth really is made famous now…" she thought, "Though, I fear that it'll all come to ruin, if this Tenma girl can change him."_

"Whoa! You mean Miranda knows this creep?" Nick shouted.

"Yes. I even made him an honorary hero; but now… times have changed. Ever since Miranda returned from Zubu, it's like she wanted to save everyone! Even from many great people like you."

Kandy smiled, but frowned, knowing that they have skipped from the REAL subject: Miranda falling into a trap.

"Your highness, if it is alright with you," she asked, "May _we_ go to Japan and help her?"

The King shook his head.

"No, but I have suggested that we have someone to look after her, in case anything has happened in Japan," he insisted, "But, I approve of Maynard's departure to Japan, but she'll need someone to look after her."

Nick asked the King what he had in mind. He responded by saying that it is someone she knows very well, and also Kandy & Nick's past.

"No! You don't mean…" Kandy gasped.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Yakumo's house, Miranda was sitting by the front door, waiting for the next moment.

"The constables here in Japan are on hot pursuit of those three thugs, Maris and his cronies. But…"

She then remembered the girl in the cloak.

"Who was _she_?"

Yakumo & Sarah were in the living room, worrying about Miranda.

"Yakumo, I understand that she's from England," Sarah asked, "But does she really need to protect you?"

"It was Harima's idea," she responded, "Ever since that incident the other day, he suggested that I need protection."

"That's wonderful! Since Tenma left to America, you and I are the only friends we need."

"I know. But she & Harima were once together since Sis left. And when she came here, it was like… I have a new pen-pal!"

"Oh, come on! Harima-senpai has changed since then. Eri is hounding him and you wanted him for yourself. Do you fear that Miss Maynard wants Harima to herself?"

"Actually, she told me about her past, following the horrific night."

As she explained to Sarah about Miranda's past, Miranda was looking up in the sky and was very sleepy. She dozed off, but woke up quickly, many times.

"I have to protect Yakumo! I cannot have a nap!" She thought aloud, "I didn't get much sleep last night, all because of those devils in mesh!"

Iori walked by and saw Miranda starting to nod off. He let out a meow and she woke up.

"Oh… hello, kitty," Miranda smiled, "I wish Emily had a cat like you."

Iori ran off inside. She started to grow puzzled.

"No time for cuteness! I must protect Yakumo from those dangerous rogues."

She sat by the door and started to nod off again.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, a mysterious girl appeared in Harima's apartment. She was looking through the window and saw Harima drawing his manuscript. He suddenly had a chill in his shoulder.

"Someone is watching me…" he thought, "Who is it?"

He turned to the window and saw the figure disappear. He ran out to the window and was scared a bit.

"Who the heck was he?" He thought.

But as it turns out, that "He" he mentioned was a "She", wearing a blue shirt and skirt in cyan leotards and a dark blue vest. She brushed her blonde hair and started to gasp a bit, by the front gate.

"Man, that was close," she thought, "Mira's not here, but is _this _the Harima she told me about? I better find her, before it's too late."

She dashed off. Who was she, and how does she know about Miranda?

**XXXXX**

Hours later, in the middle of the evening, Miranda returned inside, all flustered and pissed.

"Yakumo! I can't take it! I need some sleep!" She screamed.

"Oh, don't worry," Sarah said, "Yakumo sleeps a lot sometimes. But I have her with me now, to wake her."

"I don't need your bleeding sympathy!" She groaned, "I want to go back to Kenji's home, but I'll sleep here for the night."

"Um, how long were you awake?"

"20 hours. As Erika once told me, a true warrior never sleeps when it comes to the forces of evil… but on rare occasions, of course."

"Who's Erika?" Sarah asked, "You don't mean Sawachika-Senpai?"

Yakumo shook her head and responded, "No, she means Erika, a friend she knows. Right, Miranda?"

Miranda said nothing; she went to the bedroom, walking very gradually.

Yakumo called to her, "You can take Tenma's old room."

"Thanks…" she weakly moaned.

Sarah grinned and asked, "She's supposed to be your bodyguard? She seems such a very poor fighter."

"We'll ask Harima later…" Yakumo said.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Harima was on his way to see Eri, when he was visited by Bruce, dressed in casual attire. He saw him and growled at him.

"HEY! Ya crum!" He shouted, "You think you can best me last night?"

"You! I thought we'd do away with you!"

"Ha! The constables are too blunt to find us! Maris and Runt left to find a blonde girl; maybe I'll make you talk!"

He cracked his knuckles and approached him.

"Rich Girl? You… what are you going to do to her?"

"You… and this Rich Girl… will be victims of our boss."

"Isabella-Triple six, right?"

"She's the reason she wanted Miranda; she and this imposter are witnesses. We are going to take them in and let them spill the beans over Miranda Maynard. And then, our Isabella will finish off Miranda Maynard once and for all."

Harima was scared. He was surprised about what he'll do to Rich Girl.

"Don't you worry, sunshine; I'll take care of the little kipper for you. But we're also going to take Yakumo and find some simple ways to take care of her, but I promise that will treat her rotten, on account she had the audacity to dress in that blinking cloth!"

"BASTARD! You leave Tenma's Sister alone!"

"Huh? And who's this Tenma blighter?"

"Only… only the girl I loved! She's gone away and she might never return! I cannot let you hurt her sister, or Rich Girl! But…"

"Hmm… smarmy young crum…"

He rushed after Harima and socked him in the face. He fell to the ground and was out cold.

"Hmph! Nothing but a commoner; I feel sorry for you, mate, but orders are orders."

Bruce held him up and carried him on his shoulder.

"You… may be what I need to lure that Maynard chickadee from out of her nest," he said, "Then she'll have her chance at redemption… I hope that Maris finishes the job."

**XXXXX**

Bruce's words were very blunt, but also frightening. Eri was getting ready for bed, when Maris jumped through her window, sending the shards of glass to the ground.

"What? Who are you?" She cried out in fright.

"Remember me, young blondie?" Maris grinned evilly.

"Okay, this isn't funny! Beat it, you perverts!"

Runt appeared from behind and smacked her on the head with a bat. She fell to the ground.

"RUNT! You bloody little moron! First rule of fighting: NEVER hit a girl from behind, unless it's those Argos heroes!" He shouted.

"Oops… my bad," Runt snickered.

He dragged her unconscious body away and was smiling very evilly.

"Boss… what should we do now?"

"Now, we go after that Yakumo faker! I cannot let her get away with masquerading as Maynard!"

Maris was about to leave when Eri started to groan, regaining consciousness; she realized that she was carried away.

"HEY! Let me go!" She cried, as she pounded on Runt's back.

"Hey, Runt! Shut her up, will ya?

Runt used a cloth and stuffed it in her mouth, muffling her.

"I cannot be safe," Runt thought, "If we carry her away, Maynard will attempt to get us!"

"Let's go, Runt!" Maris called out, "We have moonlight to save! We'll deal with Miss Pretty Girl later, just as soon as we nab that poser."

They disappeared while carrying Eri away, who was trying to break free from their clutches.

"Miranda… I beg of you," she thought, "Save me… if you can."

**XXXXX**

The following hour, Miranda woke up from the sound of glass shattering. She jumped out and dashed out of the room. She went out to the front room and found Sarah whimpering.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's Yakumo…" Sarah cried, "She was taken by some guy that looks like Yoshidayama-Senpai!"

"WHAT?" Miranda cried, "Wait… who?"

She then remembered last night.

"Maris!" She growled.

She stepped out and found Maris, carrying Yakumo over his shoulder.

"HEY! What is your bleeding problem?" She hollered.

She also saw Eri, being tied up by Runt.

"Eri, too? That's heartless!" She thought aloud.

"Pitiful! Even in your fatigue, you stand to be such a weak runt!" Maris gloated.

Miranda was a bit wobbly; she just woke up at the blink of an eye, whenever danger is heard.

"Why, you…" Miranda growled, "Let go of them now!"

Maris dropped Yakumo and snickered a bit. Yakumo was in pain. He then pointed at her and shouted, "You will not survive this time! _Once_ an urchin, _always_ an urchin!"

"Well, pardon my sleepy habits! I cannot let you hurt my friends again; not after what you did last night!"

Maris ran towards her and slapped Miranda in the face. She staggered down.

"Wake up, you little crum!"

He then grinned and slapped her around. He also kicked her severely in the gut. She fell down and was in extreme pain.

"Damn! He's such a strong blighter!" She thought, "I cannot defeat him without a bite to eat. No wonder dinner was late."

I guess even in battle, Miranda is weak when she isn't eating. Knowing Maris, he knew that Miranda is asleep at the right time, and that would be perfect for him, since she wakes up hungry.

"Time to say good night, urchin," Maris cried and raised his fist high, attempting to strike at her.

However, an arrow flew by and nicked him in the wrist. He started to bleed a bit from the cut that he screamed in pain.

"Good night, urchin!" A voice called from atop the roof of Yakumo's house.

She jumped down and stood in front of Miranda, who was in pain. She was dressed in her trademark blue vest, skirt, and shirt; she had short blond hair.

"It's sad, really; even as a kid I _still_ remember you!" She shouted, "You blighters are the reason you attempted to kill my father, but when you hurt Mira's pals from Japan, that's low, _even_ in my league!"

She held her bow up high and pointed at Maris and Runt.

"Who the hell are you?" Maris shouted.

"You're worse nightmare! Words to live by, right, _Maris_?" She responded.

"E-E-Erika?" Miranda weakly said.

Yes! The girl that viewed Harima earlier was Miranda's friend, Erika Avery.

"I am Erika Avery! The archer and co-hero of Argos; and as you may know already that I am the daughter of the late Jacob Avery, the man you've met _and _killed _long ago_!"

Maris and Runt shrieked a bit.

"Y-y-y-y-you're Avery's little urchin?"

Erika charged at Maris and socked him in the face.

"Don't you DARE call me an urchin again, you bastard!" She shouted.

He fell to the ground and was bruised in the face. Runt was flabbergasted.

"No way… _you're _Avery's daughter?" He asked in fear, "But, you've grown so much… and I find you very hot for an urchin."

Erika dashed towards Runt and gave him a low blow kick and a backhand towards his face.

"BACK OFF, JACK!"

Runt fell to the ground atop of Maris.

"Eri…" Miranda moaned, "She… she saved me. I thought I was a goner."

Maris got up and shrieked in fear.

"No way…" Yakumo thought, "Is she _that _strong? She _somehow_ reminds me of Tenma."

Erika dusted herself and turned to Maris, who was scared stiff.

"Please… mercy…" he cringed.

"Weaklings! All of you!" she shouted, "You'd be surprised to see me, if you think I'd hated your guts from the start!"

She looked around and couldn't find Bruce.

"Now I know that there were _three_ of you. Where's the other guy: the big black one in that awful crewcut?"

Maris grabbed Runt and ran off.

"HEY!"

"You'll pay for this, Avery! You _and _your best friend! _Isabella666_ will get to you yet!" He cried out.

"Isabella?" She thought, "No… he's… he's crazy. The only Isabella I know was…"

She realized that Maris escaped.

"Bugger them! Yeah, you'll get yours; I swear it!"

Miranda got up and saw Erika standing tall. Erika went to Eri & Yakumo and freed them. Yakumo was grateful, as Eri looked away.

"You ladies all right?" Erika asked.

"Oh… yes. It is great to see you," Yakumo said.

"Yeah, whatever…" Eri muttered.

Sarah came out in tears and cradled Yakumo.

"Yakumo! Oh, I am so glad you are okay!" She cried.

Erika was puzzled, knowing some people she didn't know. Miranda got up and smiled at her.

"Long time, no see, partner," she said.

Erika started to become annoyed, "You _never_ change, do you, Mira?"

"Uh, Miranda, is this girl a friend of yours?" Yakumo asked, as she was helped up.

Miranda smiled and helped Eri up.

"There's another one of those weird freaks?" Eri thought in anger, "Argos is surely a bizarre place! Where did they all learn those uncanny techniques: Medieval History?"

Erika then asked Miranda, "So, I heard you came to visit this Harima bloke."

"Yeah, why?" Miranda replied.

She pointed at all three of the girls and called out, "You three! Head inside and stay in your room for safety; at this time of night, the streets are not safe!"

"Are you kidding?" Eri shouted, "I should be going back to bed now! I'm going home."

Erika grabbed Eri by the arm and shouted, "I mean it! You're staying here until morning!"

"Let go of me, you tight wearing freak!" Eri hollered.

"What did you call me, goldilocks?" Erika growled.

"Look's who talking!" Eri snapped.

Miranda halted her and said, "Easy, Erika. I'm sure she was just being eager."

"Miranda," Sara added, "Erika's right. We should stay for the night. It's not safe."

"You're right. We'll settle matters in the morning."

Sarah carried Yakumo to the house as Eri, Erika, & Miranda followed.

"Gah! She's more annoying than Whiskers!" Eri thought aloud.

"She's more annoying than that loudmouth, Haruna," Erika thought with a growl.

Miranda was worried about Erika, "What is she doing here? And how does she know about Maris?"

**

* * *

**

"_The name's Erika Avery, Archer Extraordinaire! Mira's in Japan for a visit with this Harima chap, but in the next chapter, he's gone for a while. I'll bet he was kidnapped by those bastards who helped killed my father!"_

_(A quiet pause)_

"_YAY! Finally some action! That recent visit was child's play…"_

_**Next Chapter: Harima's Kidnapped?**_

"_A true warrior, like me, must tend to go into battle to save a friend's friend… or something."_


	6. Harima's Kidnapped?

_**Chapter 6  
**__**Harima's Kidnapped?**_

The next morning, Erika explained to Miranda alone about the three thugs that came last night and the couple nights before.

"WHAT?" She cried, "Those creep-a-zoids are the same men that attacked your father?"

Erika nodded and responded, "Those three were the ones I met when I was young. Maris, as he's called, is the ringleader; but his boss was none other than Queen Isabella, a.k.a. Meiko the Dead Sorceress."

"Isabella? Meiko?" Miranda gasped, "Oh… right. I forgot; Meiko killed your father, years before she killed Sara _Maynard_."

"Huh?"

"The _other _Sara is Yakumo's friend, the girl from church."

"Oh, right."

Erika then stretched up and said to Miranda that she wanted to speak to the others alone, as soon as Harima is available. However, Miranda couldn't know.

"Uh… the thing is…" Miranda smirked, "He didn't come home since last night."

"You don't think…" Erika asked.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Harima woke up, tied up in a chair. He tried to struggle out, but couldn't move.

"What the hell is this?" He groaned, "Where am I? And why am I in this undisclosed location?"

"Shut ya gob!" Bruce growled.

"You think you're smart, huh?" Runt snapped, "You'd sick one of Miranda's urchins on us?"

"What are you talking about?" Harima shouted.

Maris approached Harima and made a quick sneer.

"Oh, Miranda has friends that you don't know," He said, "There's a little girl we know, who grew up to be one feisty leg of lamb. You could say that she's the daughter of Avery!"

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid, sunshine!" He snapped, "Nobody treats us with disrespect and gets away with it!"

Harima started to groan. Maris then made a phone call to his boss. She answered back that he'll be bait for Miranda and Erika. Once they arrive, she'll _personally _do away with them. And who would've thunk it that their boss is Mikoto Suo?

Speaking of which, meanwhile, back in Mikoto's house, she hung up her phone and growled in anger.

"No… it's just not fair!" She growled as she looked in the mirror, "That bottom-feeding Erika Avery came to Japan to foil my schemes? Damn you, Hildenhauser!"

Mikoto got dressed and covered her face with her hooded black cape. She then began to write a letter to Yakumo.

"Yes… I know that she'll be able to trust me, that fake Miranda!" She snickered, "I know where she works!"

**XXXXX**

Later that afternoon, Erika explained to Eri and Yakumo about what those three men were and why they wanted Miranda. They also were frightened by the fact that her visit to Japan was a trap.

"Oh, dear," Yakumo cringed, "I don't believe it."

"So, your trip here is just a set-up?" Eri asked.

"I take it that Maris and the two stooges wanted to get at me," Miranda replied, "But then there is this _Isabella666_ person."

Eri then asked, "Who's Isabella666? I think I heard that name from those freaks, when I was waking up."

"She _could_ be Queen Isabella from Dark Argos, but it is proven to be impossible," Erika responded, "Or, it could be an account for the internet.

"Yeah; on _account_ that WE killed her," Miranda added, "Who happened to be a powerful sorceress-slash-Isabella's daughter! All we know about that name is that _one_: she's an evil queen, who died, and _two_: the triple six is the number of the devil."

Yakumo was shocked to hear that this woman was an evil wizard.

"There's more to the story," Erika continued, "King Hildenhauser hired me to look after you and Harima to make sure that you'd survive."

"So you're appearance is not a coincidence?" Eri asked.

"Exactly!"

Miranda was worried. Not only she was fallen for a trap, but with Erika around, she'll need all the help she can get.

"Well, I should be going," Eri said, "Tell Whiskers that I'll be running late. I'll see him later."

Yakumo got up and said, "I should go, too. I'm late for work."

They left to the front door as Erika spoke with Miranda alone.

"They'll be busy since they are going home," she stated.

"Oh, no," Miranda informed, "Eri was on her way home; Yakumo has to go to work. By the way, does Kandy and Nick know about this?"

Erika looked away and said, "Actually, they _already _knew from the King. But I need to know where Yakumo works at. She was kidnapped before, so I thought you crash at Harima's place, while I watch over her. Where does she work at?"

"_El Cado_, I think; that's where Bruce and Maris kidnapped Yakumo the other day. It's your run-of-the-mill Cosplay Café."

As Erika left, Miranda stopped her and asked her if she was the girl from when she attacked the café. Erika said she wasn't the one; she arrived yesterday. Miranda smiled and was relieved.

**XXXXX**

Later at El Cado, Mikoto arrived to see Yakumo. She then called to her.

"Hey, Yakumo," she asked, "Are you feeling okay? I was worried about you the other day."

"Oh, thank you," she responded, "Well, I was terrified that I was grabbed by those bad men; the thing is that I was dressed as Miranda Maynard and they all of a sudden went ballistic."

Mikoto sat down and chatted with her. Yakumo then explained to her that she saw a glimpse of a girl who was working for those three girls; she thinks that she looked exactly like Mikoto.

"Me? Oh, well, uh, I was busy at home. Hanai and I wanted to fix the dojo that day."

"Um, I understand, but it couldn't be you. The girl had a British accent," Yakumo continued, "Although, I am surprised that she was you, but I am relieved that she wasn't you."

"Did you get the chance to know her name?" Mikoto asked, but then thought, "_Damn! She could be close to figuring it out!_"

"No… but she was very evil; those I'll never understand why she wanted Miranda. She and Harima have been great friends since he went to England to visit her. I find that to be very nice of Har-."

Mikoto then snapped in a British accent, "WHY, THAT IS BOLLOCKS! SHE'S NOTHING MORE THAN A WHACKED UP HARLEQUIN! Miranda Maynard is a very shifty hero! And that Harima is a stupid crum!"

She gasped and calmed herself down, "Ahem! I mean, she and Harima are great friends, likewise Eri and Tenma, who are his friends. _Phew, that was close._"

Yakumo then asked in a surprised look, "Um, Mikoto-Senpai, what are you here for anyway?"

She remembered and gave Yakumo a note, which was from Harima. She left with an evil grin on her face. As she went through the door, Erika stepped in front of her and took a good look at her.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, nothing. I cannot be too careful," Erika responded, "Yakumo was attacked and it's my sworn duty to protect her. Uh, I am doing this for a friend."

Mikoto stepped back and growled. Erika was confused.

"She's clean… I guess."

Erika arrived and saw Yakumo reading the letter. She was very frightened.

"Miss Tsukamoto, what's wrong?" She asked her.

"It's… Harima…" Yakumo sobbed, "He's… he's… he's kidnapped!"

Erika gasped as she snatched the letter. She read it:

"_To Tenma's Sister,_

_Remember those thugs who captured you? Well, they captured me. If you want to get me back, send Miranda Maynard here at 7pm at Yagami Park! And hurry!_

_Kenji Harima"_

"Yakumo, is it? Who gave this to you?"

"Mikoto-Senpai gave it to me; it was written by Harima, who was kidnapped at the last moment. Those three are awful! I cannot believe they would stoop so low!"

Erika then asked Yakumo if she could use the phone. She accepted, but she needed change; all she have is 2 gold coins and 50 pounds. Yakumo loaned a 50 yen piece to her.

"Thank you," Erika said, "You give Miranda a call; I have to make a long-distance call."

"Huh?" Yakumo thought.

Erika went to the payphone and called Argos, via collect.

"Collect call to Nick Haskett of Argos, England, please!"

**XXXXX**

Miranda, who was snoozing in the bed at Harima's place, heard the phone. She got up and answered the phone. She heard the bad news from Yakumo that Harima has disappeared.

"No wonder he's not here," Miranda said, "I'll be right there!"

She dashed out of the door with the sword and shield in her hands.

Meanwhile at Argos, Kandy answered the phone in Nick's place at Desert Combs.

"Hello…" she answered.

The operator said, "Collect call from Erika Avery in Yagami, Japan, to Nick Haskett in Argos, England; will you accept the charges?"

"Yes, I do," Kandy responded.

"Kandy!" Erika called from the phone, "It's Erika! Where's Nick?"

"He stepped out for the moment. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to do me a favor," she said, "Can you view the profiles of Queen Isabella? I need to know something."

"Miss Erika, Queen Isabella has been dead for decades! Why would you want to know?"

"I'm not kidding! The Kingdom has every potential record of each Hero and Villain in Argos over the past 7 centuries; roughly they include Hanemore Maynard, Uncle Potter, Jacob Avery, Sara Maynard, and us!"

"Miss Erika! Are you saying that I can view the records for you, just because of a certain tyrant who was killed by her own daughter?"

When Erika heard those words, she shuddered a bit and started to remember something.

"Kandy, contact Nick and head to the castle! You have my word. Something is not right about this _Isabella666_!"

"Huh? Isn't _Isabella666_ a record for a person's Twitter account?"

"NO! And I don't think it is right! Just find Nick, contact the King, and call me back for anything!"

The phone hung up and Kandy frantically ran outside, looking for Nick.

"Oh, dear," she thought, "At this rate, Miss Miranda and Miss Erika will die if we don't do something! I don't know what the heck she just said, but they grow deep into my circuits."

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Miranda and Erika arrived at Yagami Park and then spoke with each other.

"Why are you here with me on this, Erika?"

"This Harima fellow is pretty interesting; I better meet with him, in order to save him."

Miranda then smiled, "Well, I needed back-up, so I better let you come."

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" A voice called.

Hanai arrived and called out to them. Erika was confused, knowing that she doesn't know him.

"Hanai! Nice to see you!" Miranda cheered, "What brings you here?"

"I, Haruki Hanai, will save that man, Harima, in order to beat up the bastards who captured Yakumo! It's the least I can do for your heroics!"

"Uh, Miranda, what is he talking about?" Erika asked Miranda.

Miranda answered, "He has a crush on her."

"Oh…"

Hanai shook hands with Erika, introducing himself. Miranda, however, ordered them to follow her.

They hid behind a tree and found the thugs, with Harima tied up. They were waiting for Miranda to arrive.

"There they are…" Erika whispered, "It won't be long now."

As they waited, the girl, with the black robe and hood, arrived in front of Maris.

"It's her!" Miranda gasped, "Here's the plan: Hanai, you wait here, until we have him saved; Erika, you and I will take out those four. Leave the jezebel to me."

They jumped out of the tree and went after them.

"Maris, has Miranda arrived yet?" The girl asked, "I grow weary of this."

"Not yet, mate, but she could be here any minute," Maris sneered.

"You… you're not gonna get away with this!" Harima shouted, "I cannot let you hurt her!"

"Oh? And I suppose _Mister Delinquent _has a plan, does he?" She grinned evilly, "Well, the last thing you'll see is Miranda's soul disappeared from existence!"

"You… you're gonna kill her?" He cried.

"Yes. And just so we're clear, let me show you the last face you'll ever see," she said in an evil look.

As she was about to take her hood off, Miranda appeared from behind.

"Well, wait no more! You want me, you got me!" Miranda shouted.

Erika appeared by her.

"And you got some back-up along the way!" She cried.

"Blast it! It's them!" Bruce yelled.

"Well, it would be great to see them die in front of our very eyes," Runt snickered.

"SILENCE!" The girl shouted, "Waste them away!"

"Mira, you take those two! My beef is with Maris!" Erika whispered.

Miranda replied, "I'm on it."

All three of them charged at the girls, but Miranda and Erika counter-attack them. Erika delivered a fierce kick to Maris's head and Miranda delivered a sword slash to Runt, cutting his skin. Bruce grabbed Miranda from behind with a bearhug, but she smacked his nose with her fist. Bruce staggered a bit, but he grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground. Erika jumped up and tackled Maris, delivering a round to punches to his face. Maris is bruised and battered, but he broke out of her attack and delivered a knee to the gut. Erika fell down and was in pain.

"You haven't been very powerful since last time, Avery!" Maris snickered.

She gingerly got up and yelled, "I just haven't been myself lately, do you, sunshine?"

She socked him on the abdomen and delivered a high kick to his skull.

"You've gotten soft, do you, ya bum?" She cried.

She then pulled out her bow and pointed at Runt.

"No… please… have mercy!"

She prepped up her bow and glowed. She shouted, "THIS IS FOR FATHER!"

She fired a barrage of sparkling arrows in one shot; the arrows nicked Runt, Bruce, and Miranda. Runt and Bruce were badly cut, while Miranda had one arrow implanted in her left sleeve. Luckily, she wasn't bleeding.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO AIM AT ME, YOU BLOODY MORON!" Miranda hollered.

"Oops…" Erika said in embarrassment, "Sorry, Mira!"

"That little urchin…" Maris growled, "She's… she's gotten much stronger than last night!"

Miranda got up and smacked Bruce around with her shield. Bruce grabbed her arm and restrained her. He held her by the arm and dropped her to the ground.

"Your little sideshow is over, mate!" He cried.

Runt appeared from behind Erika and tried to attack her, but Erika turned around and socked him with her bow. Maris got up and grabbed her by the neck.

"No! They got her!" Hanai shouted, "Who the hell do they think they are? I… I have to help them! Yakumo was rescued by her and Harima… now…"

He took off his jacket and changed into his GI. He jumped out and charged towards the scene.

"Now, I, Haruki Hanai, am returning the favor! I do this… for Yakumo!"

The girl approached Miranda and sneered at her.

"You… who are you?" She asked, as she was restrained by Bruce.

"Oh, I think you know me very well, Miranda Maynard," she sneered.

"That voice… I'm trying my best to remember, but…" she thought.

She took off her hood revealing herself to be... Mikoto Suo.

"You… you're…" Miranda gasped.

Harima viewed the battle and was shocked, "No… Suo?"

"No… the girl who…" Erika thought aloud.

Miranda started to cringe, "I… I trusted in you… that buxom blue? She's _Isabella666_!"

Mikoto gave an evil look as she approached Miranda with a dagger.

"Now… this won't hurt a bit," she cackled, "Because I promised myself to be reborn again."

Miranda tried to break free, but couldn't. Mikoto held the dagger high and pointed it at her. She wanted to be reborn, but what and why? And more importantly, can Hanai save her in time?

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kandy and Nick entered the _Hall of Records_ with King Hildenhauser.

"Miss Potter, I understand that you wanted to know, but have you forgotten that you and your friends ended Meiko?" The King inquired.

"Trust me; Miss Erika insisted that she wanted to know," she responded, "Though, she also wanted us to check on Queen Isabella. I wonder why?"

Nick entered the room and scrolled through the files.

"Maybe we'll find something in the Dark Argos file; after all, she _was _born and raised there," he said.

"Great idea!" Kandy cheered.

The King left the room as they scrolled through the files. They tried to find news about Meiko or Isabella, but couldn't yet. Though, will they find it before it's too late?

_**To be continued…**_

**

* * *

**

_(Maris): Okay, listen up! Maris 'ere, and we is gonna tell you that we got Miranda and Avery all to ourselves! Now, we shall dominate!_

_(Bruce): What a rush this is… those Japanese urchins won't become successful."_

_(Runt): He's right. Now, it's time to finish the job in the final chapter._

_**Next Chapter: The Evil Sorceress Returns**_

_(Harima): Uh, guys… it's not over yet… There's more to the story._

_(Maris): Shut it, slick!_


	7. The Evil Sorceress Returns

_**Chapter 7  
**__**The Evil Sorceress Returns**_

"Mikoto, I don't know what the hell is the matter with you," Miranda pleaded, who was still held by Bruce, "But you cannot do this!"

"Mikoto?" Hanai gasped as he halted, "No… her?"

Mikoto cackled, "Are you such an idiot after all those months? You should've gotten my name right, except that you would've remembered it…"

"What are you talking about?"

Mikoto then smiled and said, "Remember Sara Maynard?"

"Mira's sister!" Harima thought aloud.

"What does she have to do with you, Mikoto?" Erika called out.

"Isn't it obvious, ya rat?" Maris snickered, "This girl _is _the murderer of Sara."

"No! You… cannot be…" Miranda was shocked.

Mikoto snickered as she brushed her hair back.

"You're a fair-weathered young little cricket now, have you? You _finally _remembered!"

She threw her cape to the ground and shouted, "Remember me, Miranda Maynard? I… AM… BAAAACK!"

"No… Meiko?" Miranda cried.

It's true! Mikoto Suo was possessed by Meiko, the same evil sorceress who killed Sara Maynard, thirteen years ago, who was later killed by Miranda, ten years later.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Mikoto, in Meiko's voice, cried.

"No… it can't be…" Erika moaned.

"Meiko! What the devil possessed you to hurt her?" Miranda cried.

"Devil is right!" Meiko shouted.

She brushed her hair back and jabbed the dagger at Miranda's left arm. Blood started to spurt out a bit. She started to scream in pain.

"Aw, did it hurt?" She snickered, "What a sad way to waste you like that… and after all these years, I'll finally get my revenge on you _and _Erika Avery! How delicious, since Erika came at the right moment!"

"You… you evil harlot! How dare you hurt Miranda?" She cried, "And why would you attack Yakumo and Eri?"

"HA! If you think I'd be very evil before, think again!" Mikoto/Meiko shouted, "Once I finish her off, then nothing will stop me from obtaining her soul!"

"My… my soul?" Miranda asked, "Why?"

"It's simple…" she stated.

She then told the story of how she died:

"_If I recall correctly, you, Avery, and that robot had to go after me, because I killed Sara; well, I did, and you got your revenge. When you killed me, my soul was being removed from the world! I was sentenced to Limbo, for not freeing my own soul! Jacob, Sara, and many people I killed were all vessels for my plans of Eternal Youth; when I was sent there, they knew I was determined to return to the Earth. The devil decided that I must return to the living world, but ONLY to do one task: And that's killing YOU, Miranda Maynard!"_

"Me?" She gasped, "Hell must've kicked you out, eh what?"

"Shut up, you brat! It's thanks to you, I have at least five days left before I can obtain your soul! Otherwise, every soul I collected will be free and my spirit will go to hell."

"Then… my sister…"

"Oh, please, I only took a part of her soul, just like the others. I need a soul of 100% satisfaction; namely the one who killed me: YOU!"

Miranda snickered a bit and shouted, "Oh, Meiko, how time flies when you're having fun! I take it that you wanted me dead after all these years and you took a part of me, to which I loved the most."

Meiko then pointed the dagger at Miranda and cried, "You're lucky I cannot jab this thing in your wide trap! But I have _bigger _plans for you."

She pointed at her chest and was about to lunge it in.

"Vengeance will be min-!"

"HOLD IT! MIKOTO!"

Hanai arrived and was crossed.

"Four-eyes?" Harima shouted.

"I'VE SEEN ENOUGH! LET THEM GO NOW!" He shrieked, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY CLASSMATE AWAY FROM ME?"

"Hanai?" Mikoto said in her normal voice.

"Who the hell are you?" She shouted in Meiko's voice.

Just as Hanai was about to answer, Erika stomped on Maris's foot and jumped out. She went to Harima and freed him.

"Miss Boss! The Avery urchin!" He cried, "She's getting-!

"QUIET! Can't you see that I am busy with this four-eyed bugger?" Mikoto shouted.

"But, boss!"

Erika then smacked him in the back of his head with her elbow.

"But, boss, nothing!" She cried.

Harima jumped in and decked Bruce with a fierce punch, freeing Miranda, who was severely cut.

"Mira! Are you okay now?" Erika cried.

"Yeah… I think so," Miranda said, "But… I cannot believe…"

"Don't hurt yourself like that!" Harima shouted, "We cannot let Mikoto have her way!"

"You're right! We'll have to save Mikoto _and _help out Hanai!"

Runt appeared and said, "I'm afraid you'll have at deal with us first."

He, Bruce, and Maris stood side-by-side, while Miranda, Erika, and Harima were getting ready, despite Miranda's injury.

"I may have one arm, but you cannot defeat the hero of Argos!" She shouted, "Let's have at it!"

All six of them charged at each other. Harima socked Maris with his fist, Miranda nailed Runt with a side kick, and Erika delivered a few body blows to Bruce. All three of the thugs stumbled down. Miranda stomped on Maris and picked him up.

Meanwhile, Mikoto and Hanai were about to fight. She charged at him and tried to take him down with a couple of martial arts kicks.

"Even for a dead girl, you can control her ample movements!" Hanai shouted, "But you lack skill, even for a ghost!"

"Shut up!" Mikoto cried, "I'll have you know I fought the best and killed them!"

She threw a punch to Hanai's chest. He slipped in front of her and tackled her down. He started to slap at her continuously, but she blocked the attacks.

"Is that the best you can do, ya wuss?"

"Nobody calls me a wuss, not even the girl I met back in Elementary School!"

He then choked her neck and cried, "NOW GIVE MIKOTO BACK!"

Miranda ran towards Maris and drop-kicked his head. He fell down and was out cold.

"You were right, Erika," she said, "They _are _weak."

Harima then delivered a flying kick to Runt's torso.

"HURRICANE KICK!"

He flew right into a tree and fell face-first.

Bruce saw them on the ground, and was shocked. Erika began to glow and held up a round of arrows in her hand.

"Leave them to me, guys!" She cried, "I'll teach them not to hurt Father!"

"Who?" Harima asked.

"It's a long story," Miranda responded.

She held her bow up and fired her arrows.

"STARSTRUCK ARROWS!"

The arrows fired at all three of them. Five hit at Bruce's chest directly, four flew past Runt, who was terrified, and six of them nailed Maris in the head. They all fell to the ground with a thud.

"_That _was for my father, you bastards!" Erika cried, "And don't you EVER come near me, or _any _of my friends, again!"

Maris got up and let out a shriek and dashed off in terror.

"NO MORE! NO MORE! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed.

"He's getting away!" Harima shouted.

Bruce and Runt got up and followed him. They went as far as they could, but Miranda started to glow red. She grabbed her sword and fired three fireballs at them.

"OH, NO, YOU DON'T! FIREBALL SHOT!" She cried.

Each fireball blasted onto each of the thugs. They fell down and were out cold.

"Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it! They'll ALL fall, even the ones who wish themselves back from the dead!"

"Whoa!" Harima thought in shock, "What power! They are certainly not your average people, that's for sure."

Meanwhile, Mikoto/Meiko broke out of Hanai's grasp and choked his neck. She started to turn a demonic look on her face.

"You filthy, arrogant brat! I'll teach you to treat a beautiful woman like me as your own punching bag! DIE!"

She raised her hand up and was about to sock Hanai, when Miranda grabbed her hand and tossed her down. She stomped on her chest and held her down.

"All right, Meiko," Miranda shouted, "Explain yourself! What do you want from me?"

Mikoto/Meiko responded, "Okay, if you must, I'll tell you; but rest assured that I _will _kill you the next time we meet."

"There won't be a next time, Meiko! You killed my sister, and now, I killed you! You _deserve_ to go to hell!"

Harima then looked down and asked, "So you're Isabella666, right?"

"I have a name, sucker!" She shouted, "I am Meiko, the sorceress (_Or in spirit_) from Dark Argos; _Isabella666 _is my screen name for Twitter. Don't dark realms use computers nowadays, as well?"

"I knew it," Erika scoffed.

"Okay, now that _that _mystery is settled, why are you gonna kill me?" Miranda asked, "Start talking!"

She responded, "Simple, I wanted you entire soul in eight days; but I have to hurry or I'll burn in hell forever. You've already wasted the first three days when you arrived in Japan."

"You never told us that there was a limit," Erika said.

"We're aware of _that_! Any particular reason why you've possessed Suo?" Hanai asked.

"HAH! This little brat is nothing but a mere mortal," Meiko grinned, "Although, the devil told me to return to the living in a body that matches my suitable measurements and distinguishing characteristics; and as luck would have it, _Mikoto_, as you call her, was a perfect match! But now that you think about it, Mikoto and Meiko sounded the same, doesn't it?"

"NO, IT DOESN'T! DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Miranda screamed, "And the reason you wanted me dead is your sick and twisted dreams!"

"Have you forgotten that I am the daughter of Isabella, Queen of Dark Argos; or is that pea-brain of yours too inexperienced as your sword fighting? We share the same dreams: Domination and death!"

"So, _that's_ why your dark forces attacked the kingdom years ago," Miranda growled.

"Recalling the past, are we? I'd be more afraid, if I were you. But you have no choice, since I've already surrendered. And to think I wanted to reunite you with Sara! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"SHUT UP!"

Miranda grew angry. She held her sword high and lunged at Mikoto with a scream.

"Miranda, wait!" Harima shouted.

Miranda stopped, nearly piercing Mikoto at the chest.

"Have you forgotten that Mikoto is our friend?" He shouted, "You can't waste her away like that!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Mira, listen to me; there's got to be a better way. Killing isn't gonna bring Mikoto back."

"But… she's…"

"An evil sorceress, no; a spirit-possessed girl, yes."

She dropped her sword and was upset. She removed her foot from her chest.

"You…" Miranda shouted, "Leave now and never return! I want to do away with you, but not now… not ever. If I kill you and free your soul, I'll end up killing Suo."

Mikoto got up and asked why she would spare her.

"You've got five days left for you to kill me. If you can succeed in killing me by then, you've won; but if you miss the opportunity, then I am glad Sara will finish you off from the other side!"

"Mira, what are you saying?" Erika asked.

"Let the baby have her fun…" She grinned.

Mikoto left Yagami Park and was a bit angry.

"_Miranda Maynard, this isn't over… not by a long shot,_" she thought aloud.

Miranda turned around and saw Hanai, who was traumatized over Mikoto's sudden appearance.

"Jeez, Four-Eyes! If I needed your help, you should've asked." She said.

Hanai started to cry.

"So, after all this, Mikoto has been possessed by an evil witch," Harima stated.

Erika informed, "She said that she has a job to do for eight days; and she has four days left, after tonight."

"Mikoto… no, Meiko…" Miranda thought, "She wants me dead; 3 years since our battle, and she wants my soul, and not just my head on a gold plate. I'll have to stop her, one way or another. And with 96 hours left, she'll not succeed; _only then_, Sara will get her revenge."

She clutched her sword and growled, "Meiko, uh, Mikoto, (_Oh, God, I'm confused!_) I swear I'll make sure you _never _make me come here! I'll have to send you back to hell _by force_! But how?"

Erika carried Hanai off by her shoulders. Harima followed as Miranda looked up in the night sky.

"Hey, Mira! Aren't you coming?" Erika called.

"You go on ahead; I have to go somewhere," Miranda said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Erika was worried. She thought that Miranda has something to do. Miranda turned around and called to her, "Erika, one more thing, tell Yakumo and Eri about this; and when you do, get away from this area where Yakumo lives and hide somewhere until the five days are up."

She agreed and left with Harima and Hanai. Miranda went the opposite direction. Where is she going?

**XXXXX**

Later at Mikoto's house, she was getting ready for bed, when she looked at her mirror. She started to look at the cut on her face. She was very frightened by it.

"My face… what happened to me?" Mikoto thought, "Did I just cut myself?"

She then spoke in Meiko's voice, "Stupid little excuse for Sara Maynard's younger sister! She thinks she has her way after all!"

"GASP! Who- Who are you?" She asked in her normal voice.

An image of Meiko appeared in front of her mirror, with long lavender hair and an evil look. She looked at her hand and saw that she has the same hand as her reflection.

"No… who or what are you?"

"I'm you. And I need your help in destroying this Miranda Maynard woman."

"Me? But why? Why can't you do it yourself? Wait, what am I saying? Are you saying that-?"

"Shut up! It's thanks to her that she killed me three years ago, I want my revenge, and I thank you for your participation."

"But… I don't ever recall!"

Mikoto looked at her arm, which started to grasp her neck.

"Oh, you think you're so independent!" Mikoto, in Meiko's voice, yelled while holding her own neck, "You had a part at killing my enemy. Now, we must embark on a journey to end Maynard and Avery once and for all!"

"I… I'll never join you!" Mikoto screamed.

"DO IT! Or you will die! No, what am I saying? If I kill you, then it's all for naught; and I'll never get my revenge that way."

"No… I… I…"

"Mikoto… you cannot escape my vindication; I want my revenge, even if she had that bastard in the shades!"

"Shades? Harima? What does HE have to do with this?"

"Join me, and you'll understand… I must live again, but I need your help. You _did _capture Yakumo to lure her here; not to mention Harima, who was kidnapped by my cowardly EX-minions. So, why not give yourself a round of applause?"

Mikoto let go of her own grasp and started to quiver.

"I… I did that? No!"

She started to cry; her crying became laughter. She cackled at the mirror with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Indeed… I knew you'd see it my way. You know you did it, too; and I promise you, I'll be reborn again. I will have Miranda's head on a silver platter yet… and her soul, too."

She laughed evilly as she got up from her chair.

Mikoto Suo has been controlled by Meiko; will she be able to break free of her control? Maybe, but she has four nights left, or her soul with forever be sent away from down below.

How will Miranda and Harima counteract this folly, and what is Miranda planning?

**XXXXX**

At the church, Miranda entered the front door and saw Sara Adiemus in her garb.

"Sister, I need your help," She asked, "Can you do me a favor and let me pray for a bit?"

"Oh? Oh, right! You're Yakumo's friend," Sara responded, "Sure, but make it quick; we are going to close for the night."

"Trust me, I have four nights left; and I'll need the biggest help I could get."

Miranda approached the altar and kneeled down. What is she praying for?

**

* * *

**

_(Kandy) This is Kandy Potter, resident robot of Argos. I am glad Miss Miranda and Miss Erika are in Japan. I'd love to travel away from Great Britain. Maybe I'll invite Mister Mike and Miss Cassandra to go on vacation around the world. But enough about that; on to serious matters; Miranda needs help. Mister Nick and I-._

_(Nick): Uh, Kandy… I got some bad news._

_**Next Chapter: The Dark Past**_

_(Kandy) Queen Isabella's profile?_

_(Nick) We better inform the King about this._


	8. The Dark Past

_**Chapter 8  
**__**The Dark Past**_

The next morning, Harima went to Eri's house and explained what happened last night. She was shocked that he was kidnapped and Mikoto was possessed by a demon.

"Whiskers, why didn't Miranda called me? I would've been there for you and Hanai!" She inquired.

"That's because Miranda and Archer Girl were too busy saving me. In fact, Hanai had a part in this, until he learned that Mikoto is being controlled." He responded.

Eri looked down and muttered, "Idiot…"

"Rich Girl, this is no time to brood," he continued, "You, Tenma's sister, and Hanai must come with us. With Mikoto being controlled by that demon, it's not safe. Besides, with Maris and his thugs being chased out of here, it leaves Mikoto, or Meiko."

"Meiko?" Eri cried, "Who's Meiko? Is she the one controlling Mikoto?"

Erika entered the room and said to Harima, "_I'll _tell her. She won't believe you, but she'll believe me."

They sat down together as Erika explained the whole story to Eri:

"_Meiko is a powerful sorceress, hailing from Dark Argos, which is the opposite of Argos; you could say that it's like a parallel universe. Anyways, many years ago, when I was five, my father, Jacob Avery, was killed by her, disguised as her late mother, Queen Isabella. He was training with me, to continue the Avery tradition, but she sent her minions, Maris, Bruce, and Runt, to dispose of him. Luckily, I stopped them from hurting him, but when Meiko arrived, he ordered me to escape. And then…"_

"Oh, she killed your father?" Eri said, "That was horrible."

"It's true. Looking back, I wanted to help him, but he insisted that I run away. I tried to forget the past, but it continued to eat inside of my heart," Erika responded, "But then, Miranda shook away my bad memories."

"So, what does that have to do with Miss High and Mighty Hero, Miranda?" Eri asked sternly.

She continued the story:

"_Years later, Miranda was at Dark Argos, planning to overthrow the Queen. But Miranda's sister, Sara Maynard, a brave hero in Argos, was one of the victims involved in Meiko's bloodlust. She died of a horrible death, and it hurt Miranda so badly. Ten years later, she, along with me and Kandy Potter, exacted our revenge on the evil sorceress."_

"Who's Kandy?" Harima asked.

"Oh, she's nobody," Erika stammered.

"So, why did she return?" Eri asked, "It's not like she has to hurry."

"No, but Meiko vowed her revenge; and she has eight days to do it! Though I am afraid it's now _four _days."

"And that is why Miranda's visit here was a trap by Meiko, I mean, Mikoto, or whatever!" Harima insisted.

"Yes," Erika answered, "And my visit here was an order by the King, because he _never_ gave permission for the greatest hero to leave England. But he did anyway, since I agreed to watch over you four: you, Mira, Eri, and Yakumo."

Eri then got up and shouted, "That's the most ridiculous story I ever heard! If what you're saying is true, then this Sorceress woman would've been alive again!"

"She'll be alive again… if we fail," Harima said, "Rich Girl, Archer Girl, I think four days is all we have left."

"I have a name, Whiskers! It's Erika Avery!" She shouted.

"Not you, too, on the "_Whiskers_" nickname!" Harima thought aloud.

"Anyway," he continued, "If we bide that time, she'll leave Mikoto's body and she'll be free, without ever having succeeding in her mission."

"I don't believe you," Eri snuffed.

"I do," Erika said, "Remember what she said: She must obtain Miranda's entire soul within the eight days, or she'll go back to hell for eternity."

"Her… her soul?" Eri gasped, "No… how can that be so… so… devilish?"

She got up and agreed to go with them.

"I _still _don't believe you, but if it means saving my friend and _yours_, so be it!"

"Good! But now she already knew about us, so we better leave," Harima stated, "Mikoto is loose with that evil spirit, and she knows where we are. But if we hide, as Miranda said, she'll not succeed."

"I love it!" Eri smiled, "Whiskers, you've done it again! But, don't think this nonsense will work on me."

Erika sneered from behind and muttered, "Brain-dead moron. Doesn't she realize that Miranda will die, and with any luck, so will she?"

**XXXXX**

The following afternoon, Eri was getting ready to leave as a knock on the door was made. She rushed downstairs and saw Miranda, who was a little forlorn. She hugged Eri and asked if she'll be okay with Harima.

"Oh, I'll be okay," she said, "Though, I don't approve of these twisted stories of how your sister died."

"It's all true. Erika told me everything," Miranda cringed, "I lost Sara by that vile woman, and she returns just to kill me. I don't know what to do anymore, and all you can say is that you don't care?"

Eri grinned and said, "I am glad Whiskers met you; besides, if it weren't for you, he would've been a dead man. And the same goes for Yakumo."

Miranda smiled with her eyes a bit watery, "Thank you."

She wiped her tears and said to Eri, "Listen, if it is for the best, you can assist me if you want. Kenji is a rather nice bloke, but he sure watches over a kipper like you."

Eri then asked, "Well, I _should_ help you, but what's in it for me?"

Miranda looked away and said, "Never mind… besides, if I die right now, I think there's a little piece of my family buried within me…"

She and Eri went inside to chat; however, Maris appeared from the bushes and grinned evilly.

"Heh, heh, we'll have to think of some strategy; Meiko will be proud of us."

He crept in behind the bushes and waited for the opportunity. However, Miranda is already inside.

"I'll do it tonight, I cannot let her see me, otherwise she'll sic Avery at us," he thought.

So he waited until nightfall.

That night, Eri came outside and waited for Harima. However, Maris snuck behind Eri and grabbed her. He covered her mouth and dragged her away. Is Maris _really _getting to Miranda's skin?

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Argos, Kandy was looking through the files of ALL of Dark Argos, until she found Queen Isabella profile.

"Mister Nick! I found it!" She cried.

He and Kandy looked through the profile and found some discriminating facts:

"_It says here that Queen Isabella was born in Dark Argos in 1820; she died in 1970 at the hands of Jacob Avery, who was later killed by an Isabella imposter. She was born Elsa Mirabella Matthias from Wales, England; she has never been married and has produced no children. She had an adopted son, who died on 1966, due to leprosy."_

"Huh? That's it? It never said anything about Meiko!" Kandy thought.

"Who?" Nick asked.

Kandy then looked through Meiko's file: A complete blank.

"NO way!" Nick cried, "This Meiko is nothing more than an enigma!"

"An enigma? This profile never has been recorded! She must've erased all of this when she entered the castle."

"Uh, quick question, Kandy," Nick asked, "Who's Meiko?"

"She was a bad woman that killed Miss Sara Maynard, thirteen years ago. Miss Miranda, Miss Erika, and I stopped her after trying to take over Argos. Though, I'll never understand why Miss Erika wanted to know more about her."

"What is this Meiko?"

"She's an evil sorceress from Dark Argos. She said that she was the daughter of Queen Isabella. But according to Isabella's records, she never had a daughter. Miss Erika would be most surprised about this, _if_ we tell her."

"Yeah, but how? Japan is far away! It would cost a fortune in Pounds to call from here."

"That's why I have the number she gave me for when I find the answers; a Miss Yakumo Tsu-ka-moto."

"Tsukamoto? (Pronounced _Soo-kah-moh-toh_)"

"No, Tsukamoto (Pronounced _Ska-Mah-Toh_); at least it's what Miss Erika said."

"But what if we don't know who she is? This Tsukamoto sounds like a devilish woman."

"Bite your tongue, Mister Nick! Miss Miranda knew about her from this Harima guy the King told us! (_Miss Tenma, maybe; Miss Yakumo, I don't know…_) I think… And if what we read here is true, and it is, Miss Miranda is in big trouble."

"You're right. Miss Miran-, I mean Miranda is in trouble! And so is Erika!"

"And let's hope we can rescue them in time."

The King entered the room and overheard their conversation.

"I heard about Meiko, and I am very shocked to hear the terrible news you read."

"Your highness?" Nick gasped.

Kandy stated, "Apparently, _you _knew what was going on, right?"

The King made a hearty chortle and said, "Oh, ho, ho, now don't be accusing me of such depravity; I'll have you know that Meiko the Sorceress is indeed NOT Isabella's daughter!"

"What?" Nick cried.

"But, your highness," Kandy retorted, "The file said that Isabella had only one son, adopted. What would you know about Meiko?"

He let out a sigh and pointed at Meiko's file.

"That's because… I erased her entire profile on record," he sighed.

Kandy gasped. Nick was enraged.

"Why would you do such a thing? Why would you erase her very existence?"

"BECAUSE! Because she's not supposed to be living in her life any further!" He bellowed, "Meiko the Sorceress, _if _that's her real name, is not from this world at all! She's a very old woman."

"Old?" Kandy questioned, "But how old is she?"

"_Very_ old! In fact, she's my great-great-great-great grandmother!"

They both gasped.

The King then explained the story of Meiko:

"_Meiko, born Meiko Hildenhauser III, was born a hero in medieval Argos and is an ancestor of mine. She was to continue the tradition of Argos, but she couldn't withstand the powers. When she arrived at Dark Argos, she confronted an evil demon with sharp talons and horns. It was as big as your average elephant in India. She easily defeated the demon, but at a terrible cost. When she made her leave, the demon cried out that she must continue on the tradition in Dark Argos. She refused, but the demon, in his dying breath, fused with her by force. Her entire soul, her body, her willpower, all of it! Gone. She went on to become the most feared Sorceress in all of Dark Argos, and has been ruling over this land for 5 centuries; that is, until Miss Miranda Maynard saved the kingdom."_

"That's terrible! Miss Meiko is actually an old woman?"

"She's ageless. She _was _to die of old age, but for some reason, she consumed many souls in her wake, she never aged. When she went in her killing spree, she captured _every _soul in all of Argos, including Jacob Avery."

"So, Meiko has obtained many souls to stay alive." Nick said.

The King continued, "Yes… when I heard wind of Meiko's cries for domination, I just couldn't stand it anymore. When Meiko arrived three years ago, learning of her latest assault to the kingdom had been backfired, thanks to you and Miranda, I quickly erased her profile and made sure that she will never return."

"No way! The kingdom was attacked?" Nick cried.

"Were _you _there?" Kandy shouted at Nick, "Now be quiet!"

The King continued, "When Meiko was killed, all the souls she captured were free; but her ambition to kill the greatest heroes continued. It seems that after 500 years, Meiko vowed her revenge after all this. But it proves to be impossible, since Meiko is dead now."

"And she calls herself an immortal!" Nick jeered.

Kandy said, "Well, I wouldn't call her an immortal. Crazy, maybe; but immortal? No way."

The King then apologized and said, "If there is anything I could do to make it up to you…"

"Yes! There is!" Kandy cried, "May we use your phone? We have to contact Miss Erika."

"By all means," the King said, "I have given you everything you need to know. But now, Miranda must hear the bad news."

Kandy left the Hall of Records, walking gingerly.

"Don't mind her, your majesty," Nick said, "She's just weary after scrolling through your files."

"You're not helping, Mister Nick!" Kandy shouted, "I need to recharge first! Be a dear and call Miss Erika for me? I'll meet up with you later!"

"Right. I will." Nick confirmed.

He stopped and asked the King, "Say, Meiko was a hero, right? Did she, like, fight off the dark powers?"

He then replied, "Young Nick, I'm afraid some questions have no answers. Even if she would, controlling her darkness inside of her is difficult."

Nick was puzzled; he thought, "Meiko… she _has _some good within her."

**XXXXX**

At Yakumo's house, Miranda was sitting in the back porch, worried about Mikoto.

"I wonder," Miranda thought, "Why would Meiko stoop so low to nab her body? Is it because Sara wanted to exact revenge?"

Erika stepped out and saw Miranda brooding.

"Mira, I'm sorry that this trip was a downer," Erika said, "But, it seems now we're in a sticky wicket."

"Yeah, I know… But what do you want me to do about it: Kill Mikoto Suo? Absolutely not! That sorceress has gotten control of an innocent human being! I cannot kill her, even in my rage!"

"I see… and you're worried that you'll die, if you don't?"

Miranda nodded. Erika held her tight.

"Don't beat yourself up, Mira. Harima and I will handle this situation with you. We have three days left. Meiko will not succeed. I promise."

"What am I gonna do, Eri?" She whimpered.

She let go of Miranda and asked, "Incidentally, what were you doing the other night?"

But as Miranda was about to answer, Yakumo came out with a phone in her hand.

"Erika Avery?" She asked Erika.

"Yes, that's me."

"Phone call for you from some guy named Nick."

Erika went inside to answer; Miranda followed her.

"Maybe I'll get answers about Meiko."

Erika, was on the phone, and heard the news about Meiko's past from the King.

"So, Meiko is a descendant of the King?" She said, "And since when did Isabella had a son?"

Nick spoke, via the phone, "Kandy & I searched everywhere for it. We learned about Isabella, but Meiko's past was an ambiguity."

"Well, listen, I think the King should hear this about Meiko…" she stated, as she spoke about what happened to Mikoto the other night.

"Kandy, Nick, you heard it right, right?" she called, "Tell the King all about it! Maybe we'll shed some light about this Meiko Hildenhauser III!"

"Miss Miranda! How is she?" Kandy cried over the phone.

"She's here with me. I'll tell her the bad news. Call me back if any new information," Erika said, as she hung up the phone.

"So?" Miranda asked.

"Mira, I'm afraid you have heard such a contradiction from three years ago, from when you killed Meiko the sorceress… or should I say, Meiko the 3rd?"

"Huh? Erika, have you been scrounging through those Japanese cartoons recently?"

"That's not important! Remember Meiko saying that she was Isabella's daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Well, _that _was a lie."

She then explained to Miranda about Meiko's past. After hearing that Meiko was the King's great-great-great-great grandmother, she started to shake in fear. What's worse was that she also told that she's over five centuries old, until she died.

"So, then the reason she took a part of Jacob and Sara was…"

"It was to live forever… and now, she has control of Suo."

"And if she kills me…"

"She'll live again, hopefully for _another _five hundred years."

Miranda clutched her fist and started to huff and puff in anger.

"Oh, crap; not again. I cannot believe she's getting angry already; as much as I want to see her cry again," she thought.

"Meiko… I promise you," she muttered under her breath, "You will _never_ succeed."

She punched the wall and screamed, "**SORCERESS!**"

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Maris and his croup carried a tied-up Eri and placed her on the chair. Her mouth was covered in duct tape and her arms and legs were tied up.

"Miss Boss will be happy with us on this one!" Maris grinned.

"This better work or we'd be screwed," Bruce bellowed.

"Stuff ya gob; this _will _work! Meiko promised us a chance to get Miranda Maynard again! This is her last chance! Besides, I hear tell that this little kipper is in love with that Harima jerk!" Maris shouted.

"Oh, tough love, I see," Runt snickered.

"It won't be long now. The very sight of her face will be most enjoyable," he snickered.

"Oh? And how come I saw the look of fright on _your _face, Maris?" Mikoto called, as she stepped in.

Maris was trembling in fear, knowing that she was earlier.

"Meiko! Just the woman we want to see!"

"Save it! I thank you for capturing this Eri girl, but _I'll _take it from here. You three have become such a valuable help, I don't think we can continue on this partnership."

"What?" Maris gasped, "Are you saying we're sacked?"

Mikoto pulled out her dagger and pointed at Maris.

"In a word, yes! Because of what happened three days ago, you showed me that you were too chicken to fight back at that little Avery urchin long ago; and now you showed the _very same_ cowardice that I saw."

Maris pleaded her to spare him, "No, Miss Boss… I… I got it all figured out! We got her weak and helpless, knowing that you're here and you have a defenseless scamp in your possession. Is that too much to ask?"

"He's right! For a hot young woman, you are such an evil genius!" Runt added.

"Do NOT play games with me, vagrants!" She yelled, "All three of you are inadequately worthless! Thanks to your monumental spinelessness, I'll have to kill Miranda Maynard _myself_! I got one night left and I have to make it count!"

She placed her dagger in her pocket and added, "Your services will no longer be needed. Thank you for the assist, but if you wished to remain alive, you do as I say. LEAVE!"

Maris got up and was growling. He balled up his fist and charged at Mikoto/Meiko.

"She cannot do this. Nobody fires me."

He launched his fist.

"NOBODY SACKS ME!" He screamed.

Mikoto pulled her dagger out and jabbed him in the chest.

"I warned you… DIDN'T I?" She shouted, "You think you can get away with this? I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen. I _was _gonna spare you anyway, but I changed my mind."

Blood started to pour a bit, as Maris began to struggle.

"Meiko… spare me…"

Mikoto/Meiko shone a dark aura and had a demonic look on her face.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO YOUR LIFE AS WE SPEAK! YOUR INCOMPETENT WEAKNESS MAKES ME SICK! SAY GOODBYE!"

She swiped the dagger from out of his chest very ferociously; Maris fell dead. Runt and Bruce were frightened by the actions. So was Eri, who was scared stiff.

"Now then… you two should know your place," she said to Runt and Bruce, who were frightened.

They stepped back a bit and agreed to leave.

"You're fired! Now, beat it!" Mikoto/Meiko shouted, "And take your pathetic corpse with you!"

Bruce and Runt grabbed Maris's dead body and was about to carry off, when she halted them.

"Just one thing: are you going to tell on me or are you going to get your chance and kill Miranda for me?"

Bruce responded hesitantly, "We'd kill her, just because you are a great evil mastermind!"

"Yeah, please don't kill us; just because we're loyal to you, we'd _never_ betray you!" Runt pleaded, "We'd do anything to make you happy now!"

Mikoto raised her hand towards them and glowed.

"That's what I thought," she sneered, "Now let me ask you this question: Do you think I would be _that _stupid?"

She fired a black energy ball and vaporized all three of them. Eri, who was still tied up, watched on in fear.

"All 3 of those losers would've done my dirty work for me, rather than betraying the great sorceress; either way, I just couldn't stand seeing the faces of these pathetic cowards." Mikoto stated.

"No," she thought, "_Now_ I know what Miranda meant. I'm sorry, Whiskers, I should've believed you _and _her."

Mikoto wiped the blood off her dagger with her skirt and approached Eri. She started to screamed, but was muffled.

"So, Sawachika, _now _you see why you never believe Miranda, because you are too blunt to figure it out," she said, "Go ahead! Scream with all your might! Miranda will come eventually. And when she does, you'll be the first, and _last_, person to see in the front row… the death of Miranda Maynard!"

Mikoto cackled as Eri started to scream again.

"Miranda, Whiskers," she thought, "Get your butts out here and help me!"

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the castle, Nick and Kandy went to see the king. He was shocked to hear what transpired.

"Your majesty," Kandy said, "We overheard what Miss Erika said about in Japan. Meiko _has _risen!"

"Erika said that she has consumed the body of a Mikoto Suo from Japan. And she has exactly three days left to consume Miranda," Nick added.

"My word!" The king gasped.

"I'm sorry… but, Miss Miranda is in a pinch. We know nothing about a Suo." Kandy cringed.

Nick said, "Your highness! Let us come with! We don't care what you do, but Miranda and Erika need our help!"

The king got up and shouted, "Absolutely not! This is Maynard's battle! She has to fight it alone! Besides, this Harima person may help her in battle."

Kandy said to Nick, "He's right. Don't forget, Miss Erika's there, too."

"Yeah, but… _three _people to fight a powerful sorceress?" Nick said, "Those are very tricky odds."

"3-on-1 was how we defeated Meiko!" Kandy giggled, "My guess is Miss Miranda can hold her own."

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon," The King proclaimed, "You say that she has three days left to be alive again."

"Actually, it's now down to 36 hours."

"Well, unfortunately, I suggest you should pray for either Miranda or Mikoto. If Miranda succeeds, she'll have prevented Meiko from a new life."

"YOUR HIGHNESS! Miss Miranda can't! This Suo girl is a casualty! If she kill her and free Meiko's soul… she'll die."

The King chortled and said, "Young Potter, I think Miranda Maynard is not that bloodthirsty. She'll find a way to free Meiko, when she does it. But whatever trump card she has, it better count. And if can find a way to banish Meiko and free her martyr, then she'll be able to stand tall as a hero. If Meiko succeeds… then I'm afraid it's over."

Nick was confused.

"Okay… I'm lost…" he said, meekly.

**

* * *

**

"_I am the sorceress, Meiko Hildenhauser the Third. At last I have Miranda in my clutches. Revenge will be so sweet…"_

_**Next Chapter: Meiko's Escape from Hell**_

"_Oh, Miranda Maynard, come out to play… WAH, HA, HA, HA!"_


	9. Meiko's Escape from Hell

_**Chapter 9  
**__**Meiko's Escape from Hell**_

"_To you weak pathetic fools, including that Avery urchin,  
I have captured your precious friend, the girl in the blond hair; says the kipper's name is Eri, I think. In any case, meet me outside the mountainside at 9PM tonight, or you'll never see her again. Oh, and in case you're wondering: Eri dies, one hour before I leave this world forever; so you BETTER show up. I only wish to battle Miranda Maynard __alone__; the others are optional, but they are of no concern for me._

_Come by 6PM, OR ELSE!  
Meiko the Sorceress (a.k.a. Mikoto Suo, in case you ninnies get any ideas)"_

Erika read the note aloud, which she received the next morning, to Harima and Miranda.

"Rich Girl's kidnapped?" He gasped.

"I knew it…" Miranda growled, "She knows my weakness… if I had one; I'd say we wait until midnight and wait and see."

"Mira, I know this is very bad, but she's got us backed in a corner," Erika retorted, "Remember, she has about 15 hours left and she has Eri. In my point of view, she _wants _us to not come, so she could kill her, if we don't."

Miranda started to snicker. Harima was confused; he noticed that Meiko could kill Eri, if she refused to accept.

"Well, I say, we have ourselves a huge strategy," she stated, "Meiko has not much time left. And if we stay here and watch, she'll kill a girl. But if we come…"

"Miranda, what are you saying?" Erika yelled.

"I know," Harima said, "If we battle her and _not _kill her for three hours, we'll save Rich Girl."

"Exactly! Uh… who is "Rich Girl" again?"

"Focus, Maynard descendant! We have some blond hair to rescue; namely Eri! I take it what Harima said. If we fight her and buy ourselves until midnight, Mikoto will be back to normal."

She left to the bedroom and called out, "I'll inform Yakumo and Hanai. All three of us will leave at 5PM. With just us three, we'll have very less casualties."

"Right," Harima added, "Tenma's Sister is a liability."

Miranda then asked, "Wait, shouldn't we go later than 9?"

"No. We leave early and attack the right time."

Hours later, Erika and Miranda left to go to the countryside. Harima followed.

"Rich Girl, I hope you'll survive. Even if you'd die, I _still_ wouldn't forgive myself."

Later that night, at 6:00PM, Hanai arrived at Yakumo's house. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to come.

"Hanai? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Harima and Erika called me. Did you get the message?" He said.

"Um, yes… but, I just couldn't believe Suo-Senpai would be this evil."

"All I can tell you is this: That's NOT the Mikoto Suo _I _know!" He shouted.

He grabbed Yakumo's hand and cried, "Harima is gonna need ALL the back-up he needs! I'll never be sitting in the sidelines, not after Suo is possessed!"

"Uh, Hanai," Yakumo asked.

Hanai didn't listen to her. He dragged Yakumo with her to find Miranda and Harima. They left to the countryside, belaying Erika's direct orders.

Then, at 8:35PM, Mikoto, in full body black v-neck tights with a dark violet skirt, waited with Eri, who was tied up by a tree. She looked up at the night sky and grumbled.

"She's late…" she muttered.

Eri spoke, "I'll have you know that Whiskers can make it on time! Tenma, on the other hand-."

"SILENCE!" Mikoto shouted, "I don't need your bleeding remarks! Have you forgotten that I have three hours left? If they don't show by then…"

Eri gulped and whimpered as Mikoto finger-gestured her neck, knowing that she'll die if late.

She whimpered, "Mikoto… I mean, Meiko… I'll do as you say, but can you tell me why you want Miranda Maynard?"

Mikoto told the story of how Meiko was killed by Miranda, but later returned to life after being in hell:

_In Hell, Meiko was visited by the devil, who was a dark black shadow silhouette of Queen Isabella._

"_Meiko Hildenhauser III," she bellowed, "You have proven to me that you were a very demonic woman."_

_Meiko pleaded, "Miss Lord of Darkness, I beg of you to give me another chance!"_

_The dark under-lord preached to her that she gets just ONE chance. In an instant, she began to train, destroying fire demons in a swift manner. She battled many demons in one blow each; sadly, they all sucked her power source away. When Meiko realized that, she was crying that she lost all her powers._

"_Meiko, I promise you… YOU will get your powers back," the dark one shouted, "But ONLY if you defeat our Champion."_

_The fire surrounded the walls and began to present a lost soul, who was killed in battle, also._

"_Meiko, I believe you met her before," she called out, "I think she was responsible for something YOU did."_

"_No… it couldn't be…" she gasped._

_A girl, with long black hair and a giant stitch and scar on her body, appeared from the flames. It was General Magna, who was killed by Miranda Maynard._

"_M- M- Magna?" She cried, "You're in hell, too?"_

"_You HAD to let me go through your scheme, huh?" Magna shouted, "How the hell you tried to kill off Miranda Maynard, I'll never know! But now… I get my revenge on the evil sorceress-slash-con artist!"_

_She summoned a Naginata from the ground, surrounded in flames._

"_Magna, I know I never had the chance to kill you, even though you blabbed about my TRUE nature, but I long to end you once and for all."_

"_Shut the hell up! You'll NEVER get the chance to kill me, even though you and I are already dead! Though, if I win, I get my chance to return to Earth and make up everything, including being a pawn to you."_

_Meiko began to fight in a stance and shouted, "Well, my beef is with the Maynard famly; Sara is dead, but NOT Miranda. Even with my powers weakened, I can still defeat you and get out of this hell hole!"_

_Magna held her weapon high and shouted, "Then bring it… BITCH!"_

_She shouted and charged at Meiko. They began to clash. Magna swiped her weapon upward and downward, but Meiko kept dodging. She then struck Magna with a fierce palm strike. She then proceeded to kick her stomach with her knee. Magna fell, but was unscathed._

"_Are you finished?" She snickered, "Have you forgotten that I am the champion in HELL? Every match I participate in, my powers increase tenfold."_

_Meiko gasped, "Maynard killed you and you became an evil spirit?"_

"_Exactly!" Magna cried as she continued to swipe at Meiko, "You're a lying, wretched woman! I hate you! I never liked you, when you threatened me to die! You NEVER liked me!"_

_She jabbed Meiko in the gut, causing her to bleed momentarily. She began to hold her chest and growl. She charged at Magna and delivered a barrage of punches with her right arm; her left arm was preoccupied on her punctured waist. Magna started to feel badly bruised; she began to bleed as well. She started to deliver a knee to her chest and delivered an elbow to the back of the head. She fell to the ground, in pain._

"_Why? Why the devil did I waste my entire powers?" She sobbed._

_Magna raised her weapon and cried, "Why the devil, indeed! Now I'LL show you what we do to people who not only are murderers, but are also liars!"_

_Meiko then pleaded to spare her._

"_Oh, you don't get it!" She added, "Once I am free from Hell, I can live my live again, to its fullest. And first I didn't want to be a demonic hell-spawn, but after learning from Miranda, it seems that YOU should be the one burning in the depths of hell. I forgave every sin I did, including the sin of lying."_

"_That's not a sin, Magna…"_

"_Shut up! It's because of you that I'll have to spend an eternity to become living again! I could care less about Dark Argos __OR __Miranda Maynard! I only wanted to see the look on your pitiful face, the SAME woman who was killed by a great hero!"_

_She raised her weapon high and was about to lunge it._

"_SO, this comes to this…" Meiko thought, "I think it's time we pull all stops."_

"_Goodbye!" Magna shouted._

_She lunge her sword and jabbed Meiko. Or so she thought… She jabbed a charred up skeleton, replacing Meiko. Magna realized that Meiko has died. She started to laugh evilly._

"_Poor pitiful Meiko," she jeered at the skeleton, "Even as a powerful wizard, you have no luck at winning. You've grown to be such a weakling, even for a five hundred year old demoness."_

_Meiko appeared from behind and grasped the back of her head with her bare hand. Magna began to shudder in fear._

"_Meiko? How?"_

"_Foolish Magna, I may have failed to defeat Miranda Maynard, but even for a 500-year old witch, I can be very intimidating."_

_She grasped her head very tightly. Magna pleaded for mercy._

"_Wait… Meiko. I'm sorry I ever trusted you. If you couldn't have killed Sara Maynard long ago, this would've never happen now!"_

_Meiko sneered, "I understand how you feel. But I'll finally get the chance to kill you."_

"_You cannot! You'll NEVER get the chance anyway, because we're BOTH dead." She struggled._

"_Magna, why would you care? Miranda Maynard and her bottom-feeding sister have caused me hell because of that damned King Hildenhauser, my descendant!"_

"_It makes no difference! How about we make a deal? If we give the dark lord her consent, we'll BOTH go back! YOU'LL get your revenge on Miranda Maynard and I'll get my chance at a normal life!"_

_Meiko then grasped her very hard and made a scowl._

"_You blabbed to Avery and Maynard about my past, you let them kill you, and then me, and you want to be free to live your life for you to see fit… BUT YET, YOU'VE SHOWN COMPASSION! YOU __**DESERVE**__ TO BURN IN HELL!"_

_She glow a dark aura and snickered, "My powers… they're back!"_

_She punched Magna on the back, piercing through her body. She then proceeded to fire a dark energy surrounding Magna's body. Magna let out a scream as her body was engulfed in dark smoke. She was vaporized on the spot._

"_Goodbye, Magna. You've proven to be a worthy foe; but even people like you deserve nothing but pain and woe."_

_The devil appeared and applauded towards Meiko. She then ordered Meiko to give her a second chance._

"_Congratulations, Meiko Hildenhauser III," she bellowed, "You have become the new champion of Hell. As your reward, I am sending you back to Earth to give you your second chance; in doing so, you must be able to avenge your death by killing the one person who killed you: Miranda Maynard."_

_Meiko giggled, and then cackled loudly._

"_Oh, sweet Argos! At last I'll have my revenge!" She cried._

**XXXXX**

"And since then," Mikoto/Meiko continued, "My soul went into a young girl, who was a high school graduate, and vowed to get my hands on Miranda. The only flaw to my plan was that the girl I possessed was from Japan."

"And that's the reason you lured her here, along with Whiskers?" Eri shouted.

"Yes. The dark one told me that I have eight days to do so, but Miranda's arrival cost me almost half of my time. So, I concocted a beautiful plan to lure her here to Japan. I wrote the letter, forging Hildenhauser's signature, and proceeded to send in to Miranda Maynard. Kenji Harima, however, was just a coincidence. He's a prawn, compared to Avery, who decided to show her butt here."

Eri started to growl. Mikoto grabbed Eri's face and snickered.

"But knowing what I'll do to her _and _him, it'll be the same thing I'll do to Yakumo and you, when I am finished!"

"You'll never win, Mikoto," Eri sobbed, "Miranda may be a freak, but she's a great hero; I don't care what she is. But you don't scare me with your _evil powers_."

"You _still _don't believe me?" Mikoto scowled.

She got up and raised her hand towards a window, on a small building from far away. She closed her fist and the window shattered.

Meanwhile, outside the mountainside, Hanai heard the glass shattering.

"What was that?" He asked.

He and Yakumo ran to the scene.

"It came from over there!" Yakumo cried, "Hanai! Hurry!"

"Mikoto, I'll save you!" He thought, "I promise you! I, Haruki Hanai, along with the faire Yakumo Tsukamoto, will _finally _get to save you, thugs or no thugs; dark magic or no dark magic!"

They ran off, following the sound.

Mikoto turned to Eri and smiled evilly.

"Now… do you understand the powers of darkness?" She said.

All Eri could do was whimper in terror. She then grabbed her neck again and said, "Poor deluded Eri. I promise you… I'll let you see at first hand the death of a fallen hero."

"Meiko! PLEASE!" Eri cried, "I know you were dead for years, but haven't you tried to be good?"

"Good? HAH! I tried that, but I'd never succeeded," Mikoto growled, "Ever since I was fused with the dark powers, I wanted to break free of the badness inside of me. But, no go."

"There _must _be some good in you, Meiko, and I'm _not _saying it, since you're in Mikoto!" Eri pleaded.

Mikoto grasped her head and started to pant.

"Mikoto," she pleaded, "I know you're you in there. And as for Meiko, she must be nice, too. Mikoto wouldn't be evil, and neither could you."

"LIES! ALL LIES! I AM NOT GOOD!" She screamed, "I was… but… I… I… NO! I AM NOT! Wait… I need to remember... five hundred years… and I… NO!"

Mikoto let out a cry, as she slapped Eri. She scowled at her, knowing that she was set up.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" She hollered, "Just for that, you'll die anyways!"

"That's what you think, Suo!" Hanai cried from a distance.

He and Yakumo entered the forest and found Mikoto by a tied-up Eri.

"YOU AGAIN?" She cried out.

"Suo, how could you?" He gasped.

He charged at Mikoto/Meiko and they began to fight. But will Miranda and Harima make it in time?

Yakumo watched on in fear.

"Miranda… Harima-Senpai… HURRY!"

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

"_And so begins a brand new battle. Rich Girl is kidnapped, Erika, Miranda, and I are getting there, and Four-eyes is stalling for time, just for her to fail. HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! HANAI IS HELPING? THAT IDIOT!"_

_**Next Chapter: The Heroes' Retribution**_


	10. The Heroes' Retribution

_**Chapter 10  
**__**The Heroes' Retribution**_

Hanai began to battle Mikoto, under the possession of Meiko the Sorceress. He then launched a devastating punch to her solar plexus. Mikoto staggered down and charged at Hanai with a savage kick to the skull. She proceeded into manhandling him with a barrage of palm strikes.

"Hey, specs, your girlfriend's body seems to be very swift and limber!" Meiko cried.

Hanai stepped back. He grabbed onto her shoulders and slammed her to the ground. Meiko swept off his legs and fell to the ground. She leaped up and landed on her knees at Hanai's abdomen.

"Get the facts straight: You lose!" She grinned, "Too bad… a mere mortal has to be foolish to tangle with a hot witch like me."

"Mikoto! What is wrong with you?" He gasped, "Why are you acting that way, and why are you talking like some British woman?"

"She's not Mikoto!" Yakumo cried.

She ran towards Eri, but was blasted by Meiko's magic blast. Yakumo dropped to the ground in fear.

"_You_ are on my _last _nerves, Maynard copycat!" She called to Yakumo in anger.

She got up and stomped Hanai in the gut. She stepped towards Yakumo and grabbed her by the neck. She then held her in the air and laughed evilly. Yakumo tried to break free.

"No… Mi… koto… no…" she gasped.

"You have interfered for the last time, you little brat!" She screamed.

She tightened Yakumo's neck and was smiling menacingly. Hanai saw Yakumo about to be killed.

"My… Yakumo…" He thought, "Yakumo, no… you cannot die from Suo!"

He started to glow red, a la Miranda Maynard; he got up and growled. He approached Mikoto/Meiko and was fuming.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Miranda and Erika arrived at the forest. They began to sprint towards the area where Eri was kidnapped. Harima followed, in a worried state.

"Mira, did you feel that?" Erika asked, "I felt some power, similar to your aura."

Miranda responded, "I know; I felt it, too. It seems Eri has something in her powers."

"But, Mira… Eri's the one who's in the mess! She was kidnapped!"

"Wait… then…"

They dashed extremely fast and were in panic.

"Idiots!" Erika growled, "I specifically stated that Hanai _and_ Yakumo to stay!"

"Four-Eyes and Tenma's Sister are there?" Harima hollered.

"Okay, ENOUGH with the nicknames, Kenji!" Miranda shouted, "We'll worry about your friends when we save Mikoto and Eri!"

They continued to run.

**XXXXX**

Hanai tapped on Mikoto's shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said, "Yakumo Tsukamoto is not the problem here…"

Mikoto turned around and saw Hanai, in a red aura. She was shocked with her eyes and mouth dropped; she was smacked by Hanai's punch. Mikoto tumbled to one knee. Yakumo fell to the ground. Hanai charged at Mikoto and delivered a kick to the abdomen, a knee to the temple, a stomp on the foot, and an elbow to her chest. Mikoto was woozy; she then regenerated herself and growled.

"DAMN YOU! YOU…" She shrieked, "You… scum-sucking pig!"

Mikoto delivered a knee to his stomach. Hanai staggered down to the ground, in pain. He got up and delivered an uppercut at her chin. Hanai took his glasses off and dashed towards her. He nailed her in the chin with a high kick. Mikoto bent backwards, and then snapped back straight and grinned crooked.

"Is that it, you scum?" She asked, "You're such a foolish person…"

"Mikoto… what have you done to both Yakumo and Sawachika?" He hollered.

"_Mikoto_? Call me _Meiko_!" She grinned, "I happened to own your big breasted girlfriend… for someone I know…"

"Who?" Hanai asked.

"You know who… Miranda Maynard!"

"WHO?"

"GAH! You should know! Ask Harima, if you love him so damn much!"

"Meiko! Why are you in possession of Suo?"

Eri cried, "Because she wants Miranda dead!"

Hanai gasped, "NO! You cannot do this! This is unacceptable! I, Haruki Hanai, promise tha-!"

Meiko swiftly dashed at Hanai and nailed him in the groin. He screamed and collapsed on the ground.

"Don't you _ever _shut up, motor-mouth?" Meiko snapped.

"Hanai…" Yakumo cried.

She then snuck behind Meiko and went to Eri. She carefully untied her, but Eri suggested staying and rescuing Hanai.

"Yakumo… you have to save that class rep of ours; don't worry about me. Miranda and Erika should arrive soon. Even Whiskers; he'll save me as well."

"But… Sawachika-senpai…"

Meiko turned around and grinned, "Oh? And you two want to be rescued by that pesky freeloader? That guy is nothing but a pervert!"

Eri then scoffed, "Well, excuse me for trying to make _him_ the hero!"

"I grow tired of waiting…" Meiko said as she held up her dark aura-glowing hand, "I'm bored by Miranda's tardiness. She wins… but you lose."

Yakumo held Eri tight and whimpered.

"What are you doing? Get away from here!" Eri screamed.

Mikoto/Meiko smiled, "Tell Miranda, if you can, that I'll miss here… NOW DIE!"

"RABBIT KICK!"

Erika appeared from the blue and nailed Meiko with a front dropkick. Erika dropped down on her feet, while Mikoto landed face-first in pain.

"Remember me, Sorceress?" Erika smiled.

Mikoto saw Erika's face and snarled.

"AVERY! I should've known!" She shouted.

Erika held her bow up and aimed at Mikoto.

"Sorry, but I have to wound you," she sighed, "But… it would be great if I get a piece of you _again_!"

Mikoto got up and dusted off her legs.

"You wanna try your arrow at me; even you would kill me out of anger!"

Erika dropped her bow and smiled.

"You're right. I won't wound you."

Mikoto laughed evilly and walked towards Erika. She held her hand up and stopped Mikoto.

"That's _his _job…" she pointed behind Mikoto.

Harima tackled Mikoto from behind and restrained her in the shoulders. He threw her down and fell in the dirt.

"Meiko… I don't know how the hell you came here, but kidnapping Rich Girl was your _only _mistake!" He growled.

He picked up Mikoto and socked her in the face.

"Forgive me! But it's wrong to hit girls… but in THIS case, YOU are an exception!"

"BRING IT ON!" Mikoto screeched.

They began to fight. Mikoto and Harima exchanged blows. She smacked him in the face; he delivered a side kick to her tight; she gave Harima a body blow; he gave Mikoto a chop to the head. They staggered and were fatigued.

"Whiskers…" Eri cringed, "You can do it…"

Erika approached Eri and untied her.

"You okay?"

"I… I'm sorry," Eri apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" Erika asked, "Meiko wanted you dead, but now… now we can win without fighting."

Mikoto, however, gave Harima a blast to the gut with her black magic. He fell to the ground and was in pain.

"NO!" Eri cried.

"Harima!" Yakumo shrieked.

Erika charged at Meiko and swiped her bow upward at her. She dodged and delivered a knee to her back. She gave an elbow to the back her head. Erika collapsed.

Mikoto laughed, "Oh, Avery, you never change…"

She approached her and grabbed her neck.

"Now… now you can join Jacob… you miserable wench."

"No… Erika…" Eri whimped.

"GOODBYE!"

She glowed in a dark aura and was about to strike. But…

"_**FIREBALL SHOT!"**_

A barrage of fireballs smacked into her body. Mikoto collapsed onto the ground and was singed a bit. Harima got up and smiled.

"So… she arrived in time," he chuckled.

A figure appeared in front of Meiko and held her sword up. It was Miranda.

"YOU!" Mikoto/Meiko hollered.

"No more tricks, Sorceress!" Miranda chuckled, "OR should I say… Meiko Hildenhauser III?"

A collective gasp surrounded the group; everyone, except Erika and Mikoto.

"Then… she's a descendant of…" Harima gasped.

Mikoto screamed and charged at Miranda. Mira nailed her in the gut with a boot. Meiko screamed in pain.

"No way…" Yakumo winced.

Eri thought aloud, "No way… I believe it now… I do… … …do I?"

Meiko dropped to one knee and was angry. She then glowed in a dark aura. Miranda shone a red aura, with her fist clutched.

"Meiko, I don't know what you are doing, but it has to end now!"

"Do you care that if you die, you'll never succeed? Despite the fact that I am that old fart's descendant, you _still _want me dead."

"I'm aware that you are in possession of a normal girl; but you are by far an evil woman!"

"Then try to kill me…"

Miranda held her sword high and struck her in the face with the butt of her handle. Mikoto dropped to the ground.

"NEVER!"

Mikoto jumped up and growled, "Then prepare to die, as my main objective!"

They charged at each other and exchanged punches and kicks. Eri got up from her chair and was frightened, seeing the two women exchange super speedy blows.

"WHOA! This is like… like in those animes I once saw!" She thought.

Miranda then stepped back and dropped her items.

"You may have known all my moves, but can you handle my mad martial arts skills?" She asked.

She then posed like Haruna Hiyashi, her friend.

"Wha…? What is that?" Mikoto giggled.

"Oh, just a little _Chinese Kung Fu_ I learned from a friend!" She shouted.

She charged at Mikoto and delivered a swift martial arts kick to the head. Mikoto was hardly damaged; she fought with a barrage of kicks to Mira's chest. Mikoto then shouted at her to give up.

"When will you ever learn that your skills are WEAK?"

"I'm sending you back to hell, where you belong!"

They continued to brawl, but stepped back and were catching their breath. Miranda then grinned. Mikoto/Meiko then growled, "How… how can you be _that _agile than last time?"

"I have had a bunch of heart on me… including some new moves," Miranda replied.

While they were preparing to make their next move, Eri was stammering, knowing that this battle is shocking exciting. She couldn't move an inch.

"_No way… Maynard and Suo are great fighters! I believe… I BELIEVE!"_

She was scared stiff.

"I only have forty-five minutes left! And I cannot let you destroy my plans!" Mikoto screamed.

Miranda grinned and cried, "GOOD! It's plenty of time to smash that pretty face of yours!"

Harima was helped up by Yakumo and carried him to where Eri was. Miranda and Mikoto charged at each other and continued to fight.

Round two begins…

_**To be continued…**_

**

* * *

**

"_I am Miranda Maynard, hero of Argos! I am ready to fight! I have about 45 minutes left… and I'll save Eri, Mikoto, and Yakumo. Eri, I mean Avery and NOT Rich Girl, trust me… if I die, I have me a trump card!"_

_**Next Chapter: The Death of Miranda Maynard**_

"_Wait! Hold up! You can't kill me off yet! That ain't cricket of you, Miz-K!"_


	11. The Death of Miranda Maynard

_**Chapter 11  
**__**The Death of Miranda Maynard**_

Miranda and Mikoto/Meiko exchanged a variety of punches and kicks; they started to grow weary. Miranda let out a knee to the gut, while Mikoto/Meiko smacked her with a back hand. Miranda staggered down and screamed. She rushed towards Mikoto/Meiko and swung her arm at her. She ducked. She grabbed her and threw her down to the ground. Miranda stumbled down and stood up. She then grabbed her sword and swung at her with a fireball. Mikoto/Meiko dodged it and fired an energy ball towards her. Miranda dodged it and leaped over Meiko.

"Pathetic…" Miranda grinned, "Is that the best you can do?"

She glowed in a reddish hue and jabbed her in the shoulder with a backhand. Mikoto/Meiko blocked the attack and head-butted her in the face. Both girls were bleeding; they got up and were in pain.

"Who do you think you are? You're trying to stall!" Mikoto/Meiko shouted.

Miranda held her sword and shield high and did her stance. Mikoto/Meiko turned to Eri and was smiling evilly.

"Oh… don't worry… if I leave this world, I tend to take a life with me!" She snuffed.

She pointed at Eri and her hand glowed. Her hand was engulfed in a blackish cloud. Miranda gasped.

Eri whimpered, "No… NO!"

Harima cried, "Rich Girl!"

Hanai shouted, "SAWACHIKA!"

Erika cried, "Eri, run!"

Eri was terrified; she couldn't move. Mikoto/Meiko smiled evilly and began to fire.

"No… Eri…" Miranda thought, "Meiko, you fiend. I have to do something! If I do… maybe Meiko will fall to us."

"DIE!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Eri shrieked.

She fired a dark energy at Eri, but…

"ERI!" Miranda dashed toward Eri.

She ran in front of her and was blasted severely in the chest area. Harima, Hanai, Erika, and Yakumo gasped in horror.

"No, Mira!" Erika cried.

Miranda was succumbed to the blast. She collapsed to the ground and as motionless. Eri approached her and tried to wake her up. But she couldn't get up.

"No… Miranda, I'm sorry. I believe you…" Eri sobbed, "No… don't die…"

She felt her pulse. Miranda… was dead. Mikoto/Meiko succeeded.

Eri wept in tears, knowing that she died. Yakumo sobbed, as well. Harima was growling in anger, while Hanai staggered up. Erika saw what transpired and punched the ground.

"NO! Mira!" She wailed, "No, you bloody idiot! Why did you go and do that?"

"Oh, Miranda! NO!" Yakumo cried.

"Miranda…" Harima thought.

All Mikoto/Meiko do was giggle in joy; she laughed loudly and let out a demonic look on her face.

"I… I did it! Miranda Maynard is dead! I win!" She cried in joy.

Harima and Erika stood by each other and were very angry.

"You murderer!" He cried, "You've finally succeeded, but we'll have to end you!"

Erika then hollered, "You killed the best friend I ever had."

"Oh, cry me a river, you losers," Mikoto/Meiko chortled, "Pity… I have finally succeeded. Now… my soul has found refuge in this sexy body. But now… now it is time to claim her soul!"

Erika charged at her and smacked her in the face. She jumped back and cried, "I won't let you!"

"Even if we stop you," Harima added, "Miranda will rest in peace! And it's your fault!"

She then shone a darkish black around her and shouted, "Too late… no one can stop me now."

They charged at Mikoto/Meiko and attacked her in a 2-on-1 assault. Harima let out a kick and Erika let out a punch. Mikoto/Meiko blocked both attacks. She then swung her kick at them and sent them flying into a tree. She approached Harima, but he was ready. He sidestepped from her and nailed her with a knee to the side. In a flash, Mikoto/Meiko jumped up and flipped over Harima. He then turned around and was nailed in the face with her punch. Harima stumbled down and fell on one knee. Erika and Mikoto/Meiko began fighting; they exchanged attacks, with each blow blocked.

Yakumo watched on and was in tears.

"Harima…" she prayed, "Please be okay…"

She approached Eri, who was by Miranda's dead body. She held onto her and cried.

"Oh, Eri-senpai, I'm sorry about Miranda," she whimpered.

"It's okay; she tried to save me… and now, Meiko has her in her clutches. I knew one day that this would happen; but _never _to a friend of Whiskers's."

"Erika and Harima got it under control," Yakumo sniveled, "I hope they'll make it in thirty minutes."

But when Mikoto/Meiko staggered back, she fired a barrage of dark shots at them. Each hit connected and both Harima and Erika fell. They were in pain and not moving.

"Whoa… I guess even for a 500-year old poltergeist, she packs a wallop of dark energy," Erika moaned.

Harima groaned, "Now would be a good time to call an undertaker."

"Bite your tongue, Whiskers…" Erika growled.

Mikoto/Meiko smiled grimacing and walked towards Miranda.

"Now… to collect my prize," she snickered, "And to think I made you the guinea pig to lure you in the death of Miss Maynard."

"Please, no!" Eri pleaded, "Don't do it…"

"Out of my way, blondie," Mikoto/Meiko snuffed, "I came to collect now. Your heroes have ALL failed."

"How dare you? Even for a ghost, you have no mercy!" Eri cried.

"I said get out of my way! And when I said for you to move, I mean…"

She smacked Eri in the face with a backhand. She fell to the ground in pain.

"ERI-SENPAI!" Yakumo shrieked.

Eri, who was in pain, snickered in a quiet manner.

"Don't _make _me kill you!" Mikoto/Meiko demanded.

"Mikoto… you're still inside there, right?" She whispered, "Please… fight it. Save yourself… Mikoto…"

"You're trying to control me?" She snuffed, "HAH!"

She raised her hand and tried to pounce at Eri.

"DIE!"

"**ENOUGH!**"

The scream echoed around the entire forest. The girl who gave the scream was Yakumo; she got up, and was shaken in anger.

"You… you…" she whimpered.

Mikoto/Meiko halted and looked at Yakumo. She was rather confused at Yakumo's anger.

"Oh? What's wrong, young Maynard wannabe? You're just angry about me killing Miranda Maynard. Maybe now you can become her… in spirit, anyways."

Yakumo clutched her fists extremely tight; she bit her lip and huffed and puffed, like Miranda.

Eri panicked; she was scared by Yakumo's anger.

"What's wrong with-? No… you couldn't be…?" Mikoto/Meiko stammered.

"You…"

…

…

…

"**YOU BITCH!**" Yakumo screeched, as she charged at Mikoto/Meiko.

She socked her in the face, very hard; she dropped to the ground and was bleeding. Yakumo tackled her and punched at her repetitively, screaming in unintelligible speech.

"No way!" Eri thought aloud, "I've never seen Yakumo _that_ angry."

Hanai looked up and saw Yakumo in a violent rage.

"No way… Yakumo is defending Miss Maynard's demise! This is so sudden!" He cried, "My lovely Yakumo! YOU CAN DO IT! GIVE HER HELL!"

Mikoto/Meiko tried to block the punches, but was completely damaged in the face. She then started to growl and huff. She broke away from her rage, by throwing her to the tree.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She screeched.

"NO! YAKUMO!" Hanai hollered.

Yakumo was out cold. That blow to the head knocked her out.

"YOU INTERFERED IN MY PLANS FOR THE **LAST **TIME!" She screamed, "NOW _YOU _DIE!"

Hanai grabbed onto Mikoto/Meiko and tried to drag her down. Yakumo recovered and was very crossed. Mikoto/Meiko tossed him down and stomped on his neck. Yakumo grabbed her by the neck and tried to suffocate her. Mikoto/Meiko tried to break free, but couldn't.

"How dare you?" She cried, "Miranda was Harima-Senpai's friend! Why would you do such a terrible thing? Have you no remorse?"

Mikoto/Meiko sneered, "Remorse? I think it's very obvious: I want to live again… and dominate Argos (_And, maybe Japan_)!"

"MONSTER!" She screamed, and socked her in the chin. She grabbed her blouse and held her up towards her.

"I may be somewhat of a shy girl; but when thugs hurt my friends (_especially my sister_), _that's_ where I am pissed off!"

She continued to punch at Mikoto/Meiko.

Meanwhile, Eri prayed for Miranda, who was still dead.

"Please… please be okay in the afterlife," she whispered, "Miranda Maynard, you're dead will be avenged. And when Meiko is gone, you can fight her again. Rest in peace, Miranda Maynard."

A lone tear dropped from her eye. It fell on Miranda's cheek. Suddenly, she started to glow in a white aura. Eri looked on and was shocked. Miranda opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and saw Eri. She then let down her long brown hair, removing her ribbons and goggles.

"Eri Sawachika, I presume?" She asked Eri, in an older female voice.

"Miranda?" Eri asked, "You're alive?"

She got up and saw Yakumo holding Mikoto/Meiko in the neck. She told Eri to wait here.

"I got this. The blighter thinks she can kill me and my sister and gets away with it… she has another thing coming, I say."

"Miranda! Wait!" Eri cried.

Miranda ignored her plea. Eri thought about her and wondered why she would walk away, and also wondered what she meant by "Kill me and my sister…"

Yakumo finished punching Mikoto/Meiko, but she slapped her around. Yakumo fell to the ground, in pain.

"Really? Is that all you have left in you, you smarmy little tart?" She scolded.

Miranda appeared and saw Mikoto/Meiko, laughing at Yakumo.

Erika looked up and saw Miranda, with a wound on her chest. She thought aloud, "M-M-Mira?"

"AHEM!" She coughed, "Excuse me…"

Mikoto/Meiko was frightened by Miranda's voice, except she didn't sound like Miranda.

"Meiko… I have been through a lot of these battles before, but you bloody well think that I would let a girl like you tarnish the Maynard tradition?"

Mikoto/Meiko gasped, "That… that… that voice… no… it couldn't be…"

She turned around and saw Miranda, with her long brown hair down. Her eyes were bluish, similar to her sister, Sara.

"No… No… No!" She stuttered.

"I'm back, Sorceress!" She giggled.

"NO! NOT YOU!" Mikoto/Meiko screamed.

Erika got up and saw Miranda alive and well… except that she wasn't the same Miranda Maynard she knows.

"Mira? What are you-?"

Harima held her and suggested to stay out of this one.

Meiko, enraged, was shouting at Miranda, "I… I KILLED YOU! HOW? WHY? WHEN? YOU ROTTEN LITTLE DOLL!"

"I took the liberty of doing this _little _method you've used on your guest body. It's a good thing little sis gave me the heads-up of your shady tactic; but, being in possession of a buxom young woman, which is _almost your _size, that's just so wrong."

Erika thought with tears in her eyes, "No… is that?"

Harima was shocked, "WHO? Her little sister?"

Eri was in tears; Hanai was scared stiff.

"Maynard's gone crazy!" He cried.

"You cannot escape faith, Meiko," Miranda continued, "I've waited an eternity, or rather 13 years, to get back at you! I _was _gonna beat your arse for killing me down in the underworld, but you never showed yourself, eh what? She owed me a favor; because when you want my only sister's soul, well, that's where I draw the line! Meiko Hildenhauser III, it is time you meet your maker at the original hero of Argos! Allow me to send you back to the underworld, and _this time_, I _won't _make that mistake again!"

Miranda held her sword high and began to shout:

"_I am the hero of Argos! I am… Sara Maynard!"_

Everyone gasped. Mikoto/Meiko was cringing in fear; Miranda Maynard's dead body was possessed by Sara Maynard's spirit. And the weird part was that Sara is controlling her body. But why?

"What the hell is going on?" Eri thought in concern and anger, "She really _is _a freak!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_This is Eri Sawachika. No way… how in the world does that so-called heroine become a possessed spirit? I mean, Mikoto is possessed by a lunatic with black magic! But… I GET IT! Whiskers and Miranda are stalling for time now to save Mikoto! ALRIGHT!"_

_**Next Chapter: Sister of Miranda?**_

"_Hmm… I didn't know Miranda __had__ a sister; until now."_


	12. Sister of Miranda?

_**Chapter 12  
**__**Sister of Miranda?**_

"I am the hero of Argos! I am Sara Maynard: Daughter of Hanemore; sister of Miranda!" Sara Maynard, her spirit inside the body of her sister, Miranda Maynard, who died recently, shouted at Meiko, the evil sorceress, inside the body of Mikoto Suo.

"You… you cannot be… I killed you!" Meiko/Mikoto shouted.

"I… I am amazed," Erika sobbed, "It's _really _Sara Maynard; in the flesh! (Sort of…)"

"What I like to know is how on earth did she possess Miranda?" Harima inquired, "Miranda's dead… I know it."

Sara/Miranda said to Meiko/Mikoto in anger, "Meiko… first, you came to this world and terrorized the heroic people of Argos; then, you killed many great heroes, including Jacob Avery and myself; now you had the gall to kill my kid sister! That ain't very cricket of you!"

Meiko/Mikoto shouted, "Why should I bother wasting my time with a git like you? All I wanted was your little sister's soul, so I can live again."

"Oh… Meiko," Sara/Miranda chuckled, "You are a damn bloody fool."

"Blast you!" Meiko/Mikoto shouted, "I _will _have her soul! I took part of yours, didn't I?"

"That's because I showed mercy and not kill you! I should've done it to you from the start!"

"Well, _now _you're dead. At last, the Maynard sisters have been reunited!"

Sara/Miranda wagged her finger and scolded her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk; that's what you think. I knew that she would summon me on that day…"

"Huh?"

Sara/Miranda then told her what happened days ago, when she went to the church:

_At the church, Miranda entered the front door and saw Sara Adiemus in her robe._

"_Sister, I need your help," She asked, "Can you do me a favor and let me pray for a bit?"_

"_Oh? Oh, right. Oh, hey! You're Yakumo's friend," Sara responded, "Sure, but make it quick; we are going close for the night."_

"_Trust me, I have four nights left; and I'll need the __biggest__ help I could get."_

_Miranda approached the altar and kneeled down. She prayed for someone; who was it? I think we know who…_

"_Sara… please come here now. Sara…"_

"_Uh, Miss Maynard," Sara exclaimed, "I'm over here."_

"_NOT YOU!" Miranda shouted, "My sister!"_

"_Oh, sorry. Continue…"_

"_Please leave!" Miranda insisted to Sara._

_She left the main area and headed to the door. Miranda prayed for Sara for at least a couple of minutes. But then, a sudden flash of light appeared and the entire altar shone a bright white light. Everything turned white; Miranda appeared in a huge white room. She looked around and found Sara, waiting for Miranda._

"_Did you miss me, sis?"_

_Miranda smiled with tears of joy; but later wiped them, knowing that this is a time to be serious._

"_Sara… I need your help; Meiko the sorceress, she's-."_

"_I know… I already heard it from God. Meiko Hildenhauser III, is it?"_

"_Oh? Is that her real name?"_

"_AHEM! Oh, uh, nothing important, I, er, um, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

_Sara then floated upward._

"_Ooh, look at the time. Got to go! Say hi to your friend in Japan."_

_Miranda stomped her foot down._

"_GET BACK HERE!" She yelled in anger, "This is NO time for eluding me! I don't understand anything since you died; but now, I start to remember everything that happened! You come here and tell me what the bloody hell is going on, and why are you hiding it from me?"_

_Sara floated down and approached Miranda, who was fuming._

"_Miranda… I'm so sorry," Sara said in disdain, "I WAS gonna keep it under wraps, but…"_

_Miranda was angry at her sister._

"_Sara! NOW!"_

_She gave up and told her about Meiko:_

"_Miranda, I know you hate evil, but I already know about Meiko from both the King AND Papa. Let's just make it quick, for the record straight… I ALREADY knew, before you joined me in the rebellion against Dark Argos! Meiko the Sorceress is NOT the daughter of Queen Isabella; she's the great-great-great-great granddaughter of the King! And if you don't believe me, ask your friends; THEY knew by looking through the records."_

"_Yes… but why would she have eight days to kill me, in order to live again?"_

"_That's the problem…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I never knew about it; but I DID know about being possessed by a body. I almost forgot that if you die…"_

"_Uh, Sara…"_

"_Right, right, evading the topic."_

"_Now, tell me: how come you made me become a hero now?"_

"_Well, five years after I died, I projected dreams of my death many times. I wanted you to remember, and it worked; though it lasted you five more years to be convinced."_

"_What? I was pregnant when I was in grief, and then I had those horrific dreams when Emily was 2."_

_Miranda then suddenly felt her memories returning, from her sister's death, to her battles with Meiko and Krauser._

"_No… I don't believe it," Miranda gasped with her eyes watery, "No… I remember now! You sent me a message to-."_

_She was shocked and turned to Sara in a stern look._

"_YOU! YOU gave me the memories to fight, even though I was a chicken!"_

"_Oops… I'm guilty," Sara snickered._

"_But why?" Miranda asked._

"_Because, Papa wanted us to continue the tradition of the Maynard Family!" Sara shouted, "I am a hero of Argos, before you; and you think your decision to be a hero was fate? You were too much of a crybaby!"_

_Sara started to grow tears from her eyes._

_She continued, "Miranda… I wanted you to live on in your tradition of the bloodline, from father, from me, and from your daughter as well! You want me to say that I made you join the battle? Yes, I did! But, if my sister dies, without so much as a successful victory, I could be devastated by all this!"_

_Miranda was scared by Sara's anger._

"_Sara…"_

"_And here's the worst part: you never wanted to be a hero, because of the many deaths! Here me out! You wanted to be a hero because of me!" Sara sobbed, "But here's a news flash: You saved Argos WITHOUT me! Don't blame me for killing a powerful warlock!"_

_Sara started to cry._

"_WAH! I hate you and your attitude, Miranda!"_

_Miranda smirked and held onto Sara, who was wailing._

"_I guess being a crybaby runs in the family; and __I'm__ the younger sister. Don't cry, Sara. I learned a lot from you. I defeated Meiko for you, I defeated Krauser, only to save my daughter and friends, and I befriended a Japanese person, who visited my home. Harima, Yakumo, Eri, and that guy in the glasses are all great people. Erika, Kandy, Nick, Haruna, Mayu, Mike, Emily, and even Father… they all cared for me and my welfare of being a hero. I didn't understand why I want to avenge you; but when I remembered, I said to myself: "Hey, I wanted to defeat the Sorceress, but I have to prove it and have help like Sara!" Do you think it WAS fate? NO! It wasn't just fate; it was admiration… for you."_

_Sara calmed down and sniffed, "Miranda…"_

_Miranda wiped Sara's tears and added, "Right now… I need your help. You've always wanted your hands on Meiko; well, I'll give you the big opportunity. Sara, if I somehow die, you take my body and soul and replace me. But promise me that I must return; I have so much to learn, live, and understand."_

_Sara smiled… but then frowned._

"_Miranda… now __**I**__ don't understand; why would I do that?"_

"_Because… Meiko has owned the body of a girl from Japan, with the same wavelengths and measurements as her. URK! I mean, she's not as beautiful as you. I always say that you have a beautiful sunflower blonde."_

"_Go on…"_

"_Anyway, if I die, she'll take my soul. So, can you join my body, in the event it happens?"_

_Sara then asked, "Well… I'll do it; but will you do me a favor?"_

"_Name it!" Miranda nodded._

**XXXXX**

"And that's when Miranda decided to summon me," Sara/Miranda continued.

"O-M-G!" Hanai gasped, "_She's_ possessed by a poltergeist!"

"Ack…" Eri yelped, "Sara, I mean, Miranda, was a hero?"

Erika was stunned by Sara/Miranda's story that she was frozen.

"You… little brat," Meiko/Mikoto yelled, "I… I killed _both _of you! You cannot be alive again! Miranda Maynard is dead! I killed her! I won! I WON!"

"You haven't won at all!" Sara/Miranda shouted, "You _still _have twenty minutes left! Miranda's soul is in me!"

"What?" Everyone cried.

"You may have killed Miranda, but her soul is with me," she continued, "It was all a very risky gambit. Miranda is still alive."

"BOLLOCKS!" Meiko/Mikoto shouted, "Even in death, her soul is in limbo!"

"HA!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Miranda was doing a favor for god! If we somehow defeat you and stop you from your evil deed, then Miranda returns to life and I return to heaven; how much time is left again?"

Meiko/Mikoto growled, "You're… you're stalling… again… you cannot…"

The night sky began to grow darker with thunder and lightning sounding.

"Sara Maynard! I will _never _surrender to you!" She shouted, "I will not let you take away my ambition of coming back!"

"You have been around for 500 years!" Sara/Miranda called, "But you cannot stop Maynard Tradition! We Maynards _never _give up!"

Sara/Miranda then spoke in Miranda's voice, "Whether we are dead or alive, we'll always look after each other!"

She switched back to Sara's voice, "And we have one thing in common: the end of you!"

Harima watched on in confusion, "Okay… is she some sort of alien?"

Yakumo was very astonished by Sara/Miranda. She approached Eri and carried her away.

"Eri, let's go…" She whispered.

Meiko/Mikoto started to grow angry. She clutched her fist and shouted, "YOU BITCHES, I MEAN BITCH! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

She launched a powerful knee to her stomach. Sara/Miranda collapsed on one knee. She started to groan and tried to get up.

"20 minutes… it's all I have left," Meiko/Mikoto sneered, "You are wasting my time! If I cannot claim your sister's soul, then I will have to make her body vaporware! Even if I fail to claim her soul, the _both _of you will perish!"

Sara/Miranda then spoke in Miranda's voice, "Try as you might, but you cannot defeat me with much time left."

"Beg pardon?" Meiko/Mikoto scoffed.

Sara/Miranda said in Sara's voice: "We may have the same wavelengths in battle…"

She continued in Miranda's: "But we never give up in battle."

In Sara's: "Whether I am Sara Maynard…"

In Miranda's: "Or Miranda Maynard…"

In Sara's: "It's all in our blood."

In Miranda's: "The blood of a warrior; a hero; a true champion and protector!"

In Sara's: "And if there is one thing I cannot stand…"

In Miranda's: "Is seeing people like you waste us."

She shouted in both sisters' voices: "YOU WILL PAY, SORCERESS!"

Meiko/Mikoto shrieked. She fired a black fireball at Sara/Miranda; she dodged it.

"Miss me!" Sara/Miranda taunted.

"THAT'S IT!" Meiko/Mikoto cried.

She ripped off some of her clothing and threw it at Sara/Miranda.

"YOU WILL DIE AGAIN!" She shouted.

She held up the middle finger at her and added in anger, "AND _THIS _IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR _BLOODLINE_!"

"Come at me! Fancy a game of _"Beat the Clock", _Meiko?" Sara/Miranda jeered.

Meiko/Mikoto screamed and charged at Sara/Miranda. They began to fight.

"Harima! Avery!" Hanai cried out, "Let's get out of here!"

"What about Mira?" Erika asked.

"There's no time! Yakumo, Sawachika, and I are all for leaving! I suggest you go, too."

"Lead the way, Four-Eyes!" Harima shouted.

However, Meiko/Mikoto spotted them and halted them with a black energy wall, surrounding them.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" She shouted, "You're ALL witnesses to the death of the Maynard sisters! _No one _is going anywhere!"

"Blast it!" Erika cried, "She got us in a sticky wicket!"

"Harima, any idea what Avery said?" Hanai asked Harima.

"Beats the hell out of me," Harima responded.

"GOD! You guys are hopeless!" Eri snapped.

Erika then cried, "If Miranda, or Sara, can stall her for time, she'll succeed."

Eri then said in confusion, "Okay, it's go for broke! Miranda will save the day… uh, Sara will save the… no, wait, she'll save her sister's life… no, whose sister was it? Oh, god, I'm so confused!"

Yakumo shook her head and stated, "Miranda and Sara are one; but she's _still _Miranda."

They watched on as both women, who are possessed by their respective spirits, stared at each other.

"Is that your way of making sure our final battle will end? I must say that was noble of you… for a very evil woman."

"'_Very Noble of you_' says the girl with two minds who's about to die…" Meiko/Mikoto sneered.

They both charged at each other and brawled.

Who will win: Good or Evil?

The clock is ticking… can Sara _and_ Miranda save Mikoto?

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

**

"_Hey, this is Miranda, or Sara, as you can call me. Well, I finally at my chance Meiko the Sorceress: Scourge of Argos and the pain in my arse since my death! I can't wait to send her back to hell where she belongs! I have to stall her, in order to save not only my sister, but this Mikoto girl. But why and how? Miranda, I'm sorry, but even with help from your friends, I don't think I want to kill her."_

_**Next Chapter: Countdown to Hell**_

"_Don't miss it. Ta!"_


	13. Countdown to Hell

_**Chapter 13  
Countdown to Hell**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sara/Miranda began to brawl against Mikoto/Meiko. They began to exchange punches. Sara/Miranda socked her in the face, while Mikoto/Meiko delivered a kick to the gut. Sara/Miranda then started to deliver a knee into her chest. She smacked her with a backhand, stumbling Mikoto/Meiko vaguely. She fired a black energy ball at her, but she dodged it.

"If you think I'm going to be surrendering to you, you got another thing coming!" Mikoto/Meiko shouted.

She fired a barrage of dark energy, surrounding Sara/Miranda. She jumped out of the way, a little nicked. She held her sword up high and it glowed in a bright white hue.

"Come on then, Meiko!" Sara/Miranda cried, "Haven't you learn of what Miranda said to you 3 years ago? She's the light to your darkness… and I'LL SHOW YOU!"

She slashed her sword and fired a white energy slice at Mikoto/Meiko. She got struck at it dead on, but was left unharmed.

"Dead heroes tell no tales…" she snickered, "If you think the combination of older and younger sister can stop me…"

She jumped at Sara/Miranda and tackled her around the field. Mikoto/Meiko wrung at Sara/Miranda's neck, but she swatted away. She nailed Mikoto/Meiko with a fist and drove both her knees into her waist. She then slapped her face around in a rapid fire maneuver; Mikoto/Meiko somehow started to grin maliciously, with every slap. She began to laugh evilly.

"Is that the best you can do?" She shouted.

She threw Sara/Miranda into the tree bark. Mikoto/Meiko got up and grinned.

"You're NO hero! You're a _dead_ twin hero!" She heckled.

"In the words of my friend: _"Bite your Tongue"_, you malevolent harlot!" Sara/Miranda shouted in Miranda's voice.

She growled, in Meiko's voice, "Just once! Just once! I want to get my way!"

She charged at Sara/Miranda and grabbed her in the head. She delivered a blow to the skull with her leg. She stumbled down and was in pain. Mikoto/Meiko was very angry that she continued to strike her in the head, chest, gut, and back. Sara/Miranda was staggering around.

"Damn your skill! You're nothing!" She screamed.

Sara/Miranda growled, "You're good, coming from a possessed martial artist."

"Of course… but whatever she learns, I hope they be useful," Mikoto/Meiko jeered, "Maybe perhaps I can put it to good use."

"Oh?" Sara/Miranda sneered, "How come you haven't sic you goons on me?"

"I just disposed of them just recently," Mikoto/Meiko smiled, "They were a failure for their cowardice, namely Avery! But you know me… when you want something done right…"

She charged at Sara/Miranda.

"DO IT YOURSELF!"

Mikoto/Meiko socked Sara/Miranda in the face, causing her to bleed. She stumbled to the ground and was out cold.

She snickered in pain, "You'll never win… it's judgment day for you… you have a quarter 'til midnight now."

"15 minutes is all I have left… it's too bad I can kill you in three seconds."

Mikoto/Meiko held her hand up and it glowed in a dark aura.

Meanwhile, Erika, Eri, Yakumo, Harima, and Hanai were still trapped in the black wall of energy. They witnessed the battle, as it comes to a conclusion.

"No… she's gonna win…" Eri gasped.

Hanai growled, "It can be… NO WAY! SUO CANNOT TAKE HER LIFE, EVEN IF SHE'S TWO PEOPLE IN ONE!"

Eri and Harima were shaken in anger. Yakumo couldn't stop shivering. Erika started to break the energy wall, but couldn't. She then had an idea.

"Okay, guys," she called to them, "Step back!"

She held up her bow and glowed in a hue of blue. She aimed her bow at the wall and fired a glowing arrow towards the wall. It penetrated through, but it suddenly dissolved.

"Damn! Meiko's too smart for me!" She thought, "And after all these years, she knew about me, Miranda, and Kandy… except she's not here."

Eri yelled, "That's it? That plan sucked!"

Erika cried, "I know! I know! That _was _a great idea, but not what I had in mind!"

Mikoto/Meiko then began to fire an energy shot, the same shot that killed Miranda. But then…

"NO!" Mikoto/Meiko screamed in, you guessed it: Mikoto's voice.

She restrained her own arm and cried, "I can't let you hurt her! If you kill her, what will become of me?"

Meiko shouted, "Disobey my orders, eh what? Well, give me a moment to enjoy my moment in peace. Now, LET GO!"

Mikoto screamed, "You evil woman! This is _not _what I had in mind!"

"Once I dispose of you, I don't need you anymore," Meiko grinned, "Maynard's soul will be mine, and you can have a future with dark powers."

"I don't need your dark energy… NEVER!"

"Oh? And give up all this?"

"SHUT UP!"

She socked herself in her face. Mikoto/Meiko held herself tight and growled.

"NO way! Did you see that?" Yakumo asked.

"Suo is controlling her own body!" Hanai cried.

"I knew it," Erika thought, "Despite the fact that Meiko's spirit is inside her, Mikoto Suo's well-being is _still _within her."

Sara/Miranda got up and quickly tripped her down. She then held her sword and pointed at Mikoto/Meiko.

"Now… Meiko," she shouted, "Time to end this! But, I'm not going to kill you! Free Miranda's friends and leave this girl's body!"

Mikoto/Meiko grabbed her blade and swung it away from her hands. She leaped up and gave Sara/Miranda an uppercut to the chin.

"NEVER!" She shouted.

They staggered on the field in the forest and were exhausted. Mikoto/Meiko was still in pain, by both Sara/Miranda and her own self. She grabbed Sara/Miranda by the arm. She tackled her with a takedown; Sara/Miranda struck her in the back, shouting to surrender.

"I'll never surrender," Sara/Miranda shouted, "Even in my sister's body, I'll _finally _be rid of you!"

Mikoto/Meiko shrieked, "You're stalling! And I'm not leaving without Maynard's soul! YOU HEAR ME?"

Sara/Miranda giggled, "Same old Meiko… shrieking like a banshee."

They both tackle each other and rolled around the ground, exchanging punches.

Elsewhere, Harima was extremely angry at the dark wall surrounding him and his friends.

"Damn it! We cannot stop Meiko with this wall around us!" He shouted, "I hate that Meiko."

Erika tried to punch down the wall, glowing in a bluish aura. She tried her best, but her knuckles were singed.

"Nice try, Robin Hoodwinked…" Eri muttered.

"Give me a bloody chance!" Erika cried.

Just then, they heard Sara/Miranda's scream.

"Miranda!" Harima cried.

"Sara!" Yakumo cried.

They were right. Sara/Miranda was laid out, jabbed in the waist by Mikoto/Meiko's right foot. Luckily, her foot didn't go through her.

"Nicely done, Maynard whoever you are!" She snickered, "Where is your soul?"

Sara/Miranda started to shiver in pain.

"_NOW _I'm taking _both _of your souls!" She shouted, "I'm so sick of you! I'm leaving your body in a hollow shell of your former self!"

Harima was shocked; he clutched his fist and shouted, "NO! She… she wouldn't!"

Mikoto/Meiko held her hand up and glowed in a dark aura, surrounding both of them.

Yakumo sobbed, "No… it's over…"

Hanai cried, "After all our efforts, Miranda Maynard, or Sara Maynard, is gone forever?"

Erika whimpered, "I… I can't believe it. Fight it, Mira…"

Eri was frightened, "Miranda… I'm sorry… no… it's my fault… Miranda…"

However, Harima started to glow in a gold aura. He started to growl and huff.

"Goodbye… you freak!" Mikoto/Meiko shouted.

"MIRANDA!" Eri shrieked.

Harima's aura glowed rapidly, surrounding everybody. Mikoto/Meiko stopped and turned around, looking at her dark wall.

"What now?" She cried.

The wall exploded, evaporating into the sky. Harima appeared and cried at the top of his lungs.

"**I'LL NEVER GIVE UP! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER AGAIN!" **He boomed.

Mikoto/Meiko was frightened by Harima's powers.

"N- N- No… Not you, too?" She whimpered.

Harima charged at Mikoto/Meiko and socked her in the face. She stumbled down and was in pain.

"You… you… grr, _you…_" She growled.

She pounded her fist on the ground and hollered, **"YOU BASTARD!"**

Erika ordered Eri, Yakumo, and Hanai to charge at Mikoto/Meiko.

"CHARGE!" She cried.

They all went after her. Eri kicked her in the chest; Hanai twisted her arm in an armlock; Yakumo delivered an elbow to the head; Harima delivered a golden hurricane kick to the midsection. Erika then grabbed her bow and fired a barrage of arrows into Mikoto/Meiko. She was severely nicked.

"Mira, how much time left?" Erika cried.

She got up gingerly and called, "We got three minutes!"

"If we keep this up, she'll escape her body!" Harima cried.

Hanai shouted, "Well, I don't know if it'll last; don't forget: Suo is still within her!"

Eri called out, "RIGHT! Let's get that possessed devil!"

They all cheered on and began to charge at Mikoto/Meiko. She then stepped back and launched a wave of black onto everybody.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! VERMIN! YOU'RE FINISHED!" She screamed.

The blast hit every single one of them, falling to the ground, out cold. Mikoto/Meiko screamed at the top of her lungs and limped towards Sara/Miranda's limp body.

She held her hand up and huffed, "Well, now… at least _no one _will stop me… I'll finally… get my… revenge… on Sara… and Miranda Maynard… ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

She glowed in a dark aura and blasted Sara/Miranda's body. Sara started to glow white and was siphoned a bit of energy to Mikoto/Meiko… except that her soul was _not_ taken. Mikoto/Meiko was shocked; she saw that her powers were weakened.

"WHAT? HOW? No… I wanted Miranda's soul!" She screamed.

She started to talk in Mikoto's voice, "You got two minutes left… _sorceress!_ I'm stopping you!"

"What? You shut up!" Meiko cried.

Mikoto shouted, "NO! _YOU _SHUT UP!"

She started to trickle tears from her eyes. She then tried to restrain herself.

"Not once you have given me respect! Why didn't you leave well enough alone and stay in hell?" She sobbed.

Meiko shouted, "I don't need your _sob story_, you rat in boobs! I'll have you know that-!"

"SHUT UP! You want to kill Miranda, kill me!"

Meiko held her fist up and glowed black, "FINE! May you rest in peace, Mikoto Suo!"

She jabbed herself in the chest; but… she hesitated and halted her attack.

"NO!" Meiko shrieked, "I… If I kill you, Mikoto… then…"

"Then… you fail!" Mikoto shouted, "Kill me, and you'll _never _get your chance at Miranda Maynard's soul!"

Harima and Erika got up and saw Mikoto/Meiko arguing… with herself!

Meiko trembled with tears in her eyes, except they weren't _her _tears, "I… you can't do this… No!"

Harima was flabbergasted, "Uh, Archer Girl, is Meiko suddenly…"

"No… I think you mean _Mikoto_." Erika grinned.

Yakumo got up and cried, "Quick! How much time left?"

"About 45 seconds left…" Erika responded.

Yakumo was all worried…did Mikoto/Meiko succeeded? She saw Miranda's limp body and was scared.

"Please… Maynard sisters… get up!"

Meanwhile, Mikoto/Meiko was angered by her immediate control halt.

"You… you cannot do this… I won't let you get away with this… I was this close…"

"HA! What's the matter? You're scared to kill me?"

Meiko shivered, "It's… it's not fair! I… want… Miranda's soul! I WANT IT! SHE'S DEAD!"

Sara/Miranda got up and smirked. Yakumo saw her alive and was laughing.

"I knew it! Mikoto was stalling for time!" Eri said, "And that means…"

Sara/Miranda then said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I guess for someone who has her spirit corrupted by evil and darkness, it's very shameful."

Mikoto/Meiko screamed, "WHAT? NO!"

Erika looked at the clock and counted down, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

The clock struck midnight.

Meiko cried out, "YOU CANNOT STOP ME! MIRANDA MAYNARD IS DEAD! I WON!"

"YOU LOST!" Sara/Miranda shouted, "When are you ever going to learn, Meiko? It's midnight now, and I can hear Big Ben's ring from far away; you, my friend, have lost! Now that wasn't cricket, eh what?"

She stepped back and crossed her arms.

"I'm truly disappointed in you; first, you possessed this Mikoto girl, then, you killed my dear sister, and now, you failed at her soul capture. So much for the evil Meiko Hildenhauser III."

"No…" Meiko/Mikoto cried, as her body turned into Meiko's body, complete with long dark hair and her ample body.

"What a pity… you know you cannot win with luck alone, said the demon who failed at her mission," Sara/Miranda jeered, "'aven't you forgotten your pride as a Hildenhauser? You won by brute force and dark magic! The last thing I want is for you to be a happy woman! But NO! You had to play the wicked witch of Argos! Why couldn't you resist the darkness in your heart long ago?"

Meiko shrieked, "I HATE YOU!"

She then said in Miranda's voice, "Oh? Hate us? How do you like that? You know the _real_ power besides the sword and shield? It is friends; and also a powerful magic for good! I am the end of Dark Argos' tyrannical rule! I am the end of Queen Isabella! I AM THE END OF YOU!"

Meiko growled and whimpered, "Why? Why can't I defeat you? Why now?"

The clock stopped ringing.

"Because… I am the greatest hero alive; or dead, in this case," Sara snickered.

She raised her sword high and cried, "I AM SARA MAYNARD, HERO OF ARGOS!"

She switched hands and held her sword in the other hand, "AND I AM MIRANDA MAYNARD, _CURRENT _HERO OF ARGOS!"

"We fight for honor…" Sara called.

"We fight for glory…" Miranda called.

"We fight for friendship…" Sara called.

"We even fight for everybody in the world!" Miranda called.

She raised her fist high and cried in both voices, "FOR ARGOS!"

Meiko was shocked and frightened.

"It's a shame, really, eh what?" Sara smiled, "At least I'll see you in Heaven… which is _exactly _what I told God to do, before we send you back below, so I can fight you one last time!"

She stuck her tongue out and flipped the bird at her.

"Bye, bye, Meiko!" Miranda snickered.

Mikoto/Meiko started to glow; her body rapidly switched from Mikoto to Meiko and back. She held her body tight and was shaken in fear.

"No…" she echoed, "I don't want to go back! I want to go live again! No! I am Meiko! The evil sorceress and descendant of King Hildenhauser of Argos! I am the strongest evil fighter in the world. I will not lose! I came so close! I… will… not… be… beaten!"

She grabbed Sara and tried to punch her, but couldn't.

"I CANNOT LOSE TO YOU!"

"LET… HER… GO!"

Eri delivered a back kick to her head and collapsed.

"_THAT _was for kidnapping me _and _Whiskers_ and _Yakumo! You leave this kipper alone, you hag! The last thing I want is for you to hurt her again!"

Sara was confused, "Did she just call me…?"

Miranda snuffed, "She's definitely calling _me _a kipper."

Eri snickered, "Whiskers, Avery, Hanai, Yakumo, and myself… we _all _did it for everybody. And all we wanted in return is Mikoto!"

They all surrounded Mikoto/Meiko and let out a mean look.

"You get lost and never return; bring Mikoto back at once!" Eri shouted.

Erika snapped, "You don't belong here! We just want you gone!"

Hanai shouted, "Even as friends, we still want peace in this world! Obtaining Suo is unacceptable!"

Yakumo shouted, "And we don't want people to die!"

Harima then added, "After all, we are sometimes called friends, fellow classmates, estranged buddies, and pen pals from other countries. But we all share one wavelength!"

Eri smiled, "And that wavelength is heart! And _you_ have NO heart, Meiko!"

They all shouted, "NOW GIVE MIKOTO BACK!"

Meiko started to glow and shrieked in a banshee-like style. The light surrounded everybody.

"**NOOOOOOOOO!"**

Her mouth began to spew out a beacon of light. Out of that light was Meiko's spirit, floating upward and shrieking in a devilish manner. Her spirit suddenly exploded into the stars.

**XXXXXX**

"_Miranda… Sara…"_ Meiko's spirit spoke from the sky in a calm voice, _"I'm truly sorry… for everything that happened for five hundred years… I will make amends. Take your Japanese girl back and good riddance. I will never be a burden to you again. You're right… I have to have heart to win in battle and have friendship along the way. I learn that mistake… did I, Magna?"_

Her ghost appeared in the sky, dressed in white.

"_Miranda Maynard, I understand now; as much as I don't like you killing me three years ago, I realized now that it was for the best. I tried to break my evil spirit, but couldn't. You did, and your sister, too. I'm sorry for everything… and I'll be the one who will suffer; but so be it… forgive me, Jacob Avery; forgive me, Sara Maynard; and forgive me, everybody I killed…"_

She started to float away.

"_Goodbye… Miranda Maynard… Goodbye, Erika Avery… and oh, yes… goodbye, my great-great-great-great grandson of a King…"_

Her spirit drifted away and disappeared in the night sky, never to return again. Meiko Hildenhauser III was gone from this world… forever.

**XXXXX**

Mikoto's body was stood in place. She fell face-first with a thud.

"Mikoto!" Hanai cried, as he cradled and shook her unconscious body, "Wake up! WAKE UP, DAMN YOU!"

Erika looked at Miranda's body, standing in place. She then started to collapse. Erika ran over and caught her.

"Mira… Mira!" Erika sobbed, "NO!"

Miranda was still out cold. Is she really dead?

Earlier, when Meiko left the world…

"_Miranda… I'm afraid I'll never get the chance now…" Sara's spirit winced._

_Miranda's spirit patted her shoulder and said, "Aw, buck up, sis! So, we let those Japanese blokes give up the haberdashery at us and give the mood a tug, by rubbing up the spirit in a cleansing motive, eh what?"_

_Sara held her hand up and said, "I think it's better if we speak NORMAL English for this one."_

"_Sorry… we __are__ British, right?"_

"_YOU are, but I ain't! Though, not anymore, since I am dead."_

_Miranda started to tear up, "Sara… no! You still have one more job to give me when we get back to England!"_

"_Right… except… how?"_

_Miranda hugged Sara and responded, "Just remember… I'll ALWAYS be there for you, Sara, and likewise. No matter what, I'll fight for you… and __all__ of the world."_

"_Mira…" Erika's voice called, "Where are you?"_

"_You should go now…" Sara smiled, "You've got a bright future ahead of yourself, kiddo. I'm sorry that I won't stick around."_

_Miranda's spirit started to fade and sink._

"_Sara… I love you…"_

"_And I do, too… Miranda… we'll meet again… I promise."_

_Miranda's spirit disappeared and went into her own limp body._

Yakumo approached Erika, who was crying over Miranda.

"Erika… I'm sorry…" she said, "After all that, she's gone from this world."

"WHAT?" Eri shouted.

Eri shoved Erika out of the way and tried to revive her.

"Miranda! Miranda! NO!" She shrieked.

"What's your damn problem, blondie?" Erika shouted.

Yakumo then ordered Harima and Hanai to go to the nearest phone to call an ambulance. They ran off.

Eri held her tight and sobbed, "I'm sorry… I should've believed you… Miranda… no…"

She screamed at the top of her lungs:

"_**I'M SORRY!"**_

Then… it happened; Miranda's eyes opened and saw Eri, crying on her chest. She held her head and was smiling. Eri looked at her face.

"Aw, don't cry, you little kipper," she weakly said, "I'm not going anywhere…"

Eri saw Miranda, still alive. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she started to laugh.

"Miranda!" Erika cried, "You're okay!"

Miranda smiled, "Yeah, you'd think I'd go to hell? Never."

"At last, it's over…" Yakumo sighed, with tears in her eyes, "I wish Tenma was here to see this."

Erika looked at Yakumo and thought, "Who's Tenma?"

Miranda got up and was in pain. She then asked what happened to Mikoto. Erika told her that it was Harima and Eri who saved the day, and she's out cold after that horrific moment when Meiko left her body.

"Oh, that's smashing! Meiko has failed and Ol' Shades and Blondie 'ere helped out!" Miranda chuckled, "You guys…"

Erika then asked, "You were amazing! When you died, your sister rescued you. How did you do it?"

Miranda then responded, in worry, "I don't think I could respond to that. Anyway, how's Suo?"

Eri then stated, "An ambulance will pick up Mikoto shortly. Whiskers and Hanai are on their way back."

Miranda smiled, "Good to hear… Eri!"

"HEY!" Erika pouted, "That's _my _name!"

Miranda laughed, as Eri hugged her.

At long last, peace had been restored in Japan. Harima, Eri, and the others saved Miranda Maynard from going to hell. But now… one question remains…

What about Mikoto? Will she pull through?

**XXXXXX**

_**To be continued…**_

**

* * *

**

"_A hero… a glory… an act to follow…"_

"_Friendship lasts forever…"_

"_What about her?"_

"_Will they see you again?"_

"_Don't worry…"_

"_There __IS__ no goodbye…"_

_**Next Chapter: "Welcome home, Miranda…"  
The final chapter**_

"_Back to England… the deed is done…"_


	14. Welcome Home, Miranda

_**Epilogue  
**__**Welcome Home, Miranda…**_

At the hospital, Mikoto started to wake up. She saw that she was in a hospital room.

"Huh? How did I get here?" She thought.

"Oh, you're awake now?" A male voice called.

It was Harima, who brought along Miranda.

"Harima?" Mikoto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, she and I decided to visit you, after that terrible lashing we did to you," Harima said.

Mikoto was in pain, though she remembered that she was possessed.

"I deserved it. At least I'm glad you're all okay," Mikoto said, "You, Miranda, Eri, and Hanai… and even Yakumo…"

"It's okay," Harima stated, "Miranda is leaving soon. She just finished her duty, by freeing you of that evil witch."

Mikoto then asked why.

"Well, my visit _was _a forgery, made by Meiko," Miranda explained, "But we had to stall for time. We even saved Eri and the others."

Mikoto then started to cry, because she remembered that she killed three thugs; i.e. Maris, Bruce, and Runt.

"But…" she sobbed, "I… I killed three men… I..."

Miranda held her and said, "No, no, you didn't mean to. That was _Meiko's _doing. It wasn't your fault."

"Easy for you to say!" She whimpered, "I'll never live it down!"

Miranda then said to Mikoto, "Idiot… it's okay… if you keep this up, you'll never be happy! But, realize that it wasn't your fault. It was a ghost, or demon, that did this to you. YOU took care of her in the end, and it took British Spirit; or in this case, Japanese Spirit!"

She then wiped her tears and grumbled, "And if you stop your bleeding crying, you'll make _me _cry, as always!"

Harima then said to her to rest up and stop worrying.

"Listen, if you ever need any help, you come to Four-Eyes; and you can also see Rich Girl and me for some advice. Tenma's gone, but _we're _still here."

Mikoto nodded and said, "You're right. I'm so sorry for everything, Miss Maynard."

Miranda then chuckled, "Oh, it's okay. I forgive you! And even if I didn't, you'd regret it. Don't let that tiresome meddle get to you; live your life to its fullest and be happy! Forget the dark side and focus on your bright side! Because when it comes down to it, ther-!"

Harima covered her mouth and said to Mikoto, "Get well, Suo. See ya!"

They left the room, with Miranda muffling in shouts.

Mikoto then let out a giggle, and then a loud laugh.

"Oh, god! That was funny! Despite the fact that she saved me, her energetic attitude is just like Tenma! How priceless! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

**XXXXXX**

Later at the airport, Miranda and Erika came to say goodbye to Harima and Yakumo.

"Well, it's been real smashing!" Miranda smiled.

"Sorry again about what happened…" Erika apologized.

Yakumo then said, "It's okay."

Erika then looked at her and said, "You know, maybe we should get you training to be a hero of Argos. We'll start with a few basics, though, but you have spunk!"

Yakumo blushed.

"Erika! No!" Miranda scolded, "Yakumo is fine now! She _is _Tenma's sister, after all."

"But, Miranda, you should've seen her fight! She was like you!" Erika pleaded, "Remember, a true warrior-."  
"ENOUGH!" Miranda shouted, "I said NO!"

"No, it's okay; I'll consider it one day, Miss Avery," Yakumo exclaimed.

Erika then grinned, "Please… call me Erika."

Harima then approached Miranda and shook her hand.

"If I ever visit you again, introduce me to your friends," he said.

"And if you ever see this Tenma bloke again, please introduce me to her when I come back to visit," Miranda smiled.

Erika was confused.

"By the way, any news on Mikoto?" She asked.

"She'll be fine," Harima stated, "The doctors said that she'll be out in a couple of days. It was a bunch of scratches."

Erika grinned, "See? Everything's okay, now."

Miranda then picked up her luggage and said, "Well, tell her that I wish her luck. And sorry again for the extreme beating she had."

"I hope you stay true to your journeys, Mira," Harima smiled.

"Miranda, be careful on your way home…" Yakumo added.

"WAIT!" A voice cried out.

A girl with long blond hair ran towards Miranda, dressed in the same attire she wears when she's fighting. It was Eri.

"Miranda! I want to show you… what I… am wearing…" She panted.

Harima and Erika let out a stifled snicker.

"Rich Girl, why the hell are you dressed as Miranda?" Harima giggled.

Erika added, "You look like a hot and sexy Miranda!"

They both laugh.

"Oh, sure, rip on me for being dressed as a hero, after everything that happened!" Eri snuffed angrily.

Miranda then smiled, "I didn't find it funny; but I'd say it works for you."

"Really?" Eri asked.

Erika smiled, "It's okay… but hey, as long as you wear it for fun. _Everyone_ will remember Miranda Maynard here now."

Eri then giggled and said, "Thanks. The _real _credit goes to Whiskers. He broke free from Meiko's clutches _and _he has a very strong power like yours."

Erika and Miranda looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, not knowing who Whiskers was again.

Harima then said, "Do you think of me as a hero?"

Miranda then smiled, "I do… one day our paths will meet again."

They high-fived each other and said goodbye; Yakumo stopped them and suggest they took a picture, before they go.

"Why not?" Erika smiled, "One for the scrapbook, right?"

She set up the automatic timer and went to the others.

"On 3," Miranda shouted, "1, 2, 3!"

They posed and smiled.

**CLICK!**

"_Flight 1329: Tokyo to London will be departing; last call for boarding."_

Miranda and Erika waved goodbye to the others and left.

As the plane took off, Harima looked at Eri.

"Hey, Whiskers," Eri asked, "Do you think we'll see them again?"

Harima answered, "Who knows? Maybe the King will grant permission this time."

Yakumo nodded and said, "At least Miranda is going home now. She even made us honorary heroes."

Eri was smug about what Yakumo said.

"Well, I am glad to be a hero! Miranda Maynard is my new idol!" She cheered.

But Harima ruined the moment, mocking Eri's cry: "Miranda, I'm sorry…"

Eri was fuming.

"HAH! Rich Girl had a heart for Miranda! I heard it from a distance!"

Eri stammered and was flushed beet red, "No… you got it all wrong!"

"I was there… Eri-senpai," Yakumo stated, "You _did _cry because you thought she was still dead."

Harima left both girls and snickered, "Well, it's obvious that our Rich Girl has feeling towards my best pal from Britain. Hey, maybe with that attire, you can _cry _like Miranda."

"SHUT UP!" Eri shouted.

Eri then tackled Harima in anger, while Yakumo tried to break up their outcry.

**XXXXXX**

Back at Argos, Miranda was all woozy. She walked with Erika back to her house.

"Man, what a disaster," she moaned, walking sluggishly, "Meiko returned, and we saved Japan. Plus, I died."

"Oh, don't feel bad about it," Erika said, "You'll meet those nice chaps again."

"I'm not feeling down!" Miranda griped, "I just want to _lie_ down!"

"Also, I get that you've experienced that moment when Sara died," Erika exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right," Miranda sighed, "Let's just hope that I won't die _again_."

They arrived at the front door. Erika opened it and party favors were fired at Miranda and Erika.

Kandy, Nick, and Emily cheered on, as they welcomed their friends home. They had a banner saying _"Welcome home, Miranda!" _over the fireplace.

"A welcome back party for me?" Miranda blushed.

Erika then smiled, "Well, thank Kandy and Nick for helping us out."

Nick gave them a thumbs-up, while Kandy giggled.

Emily leapt towards Miranda and hugged her, "Oh, Mommy, welcome home!"

"Aw, you little scamp. Did you miss me?"

Emily then asked how it was. Miranda smiled and said that she went to visit an old friend.

"Mommy, I overheard the whole story from Kandy; you nearly died back there."

"It's okay," Miranda smiled, "I'm still alive, aren't I? Miranda Maynard's not going anywhere!"

Kandy and Nick approached Erika and talked privately.

"So, what happened?" Nick asked.

Erika showed a picture of her, Miranda, Harima, Eri, and Yakumo.

"WOW!" Kandy smiled, "So _these_ are Miss Miranda's friends from Japan?"

"Sort of," Erika said, "They _did _save Miranda… though, she was killed, but she survived."

"Miss Miranda… she was… dead?"

Nick then stated, "But she's still alive now. How's that possible?"

Erika suggested, "I think it's best that we _never_ tell it to Emily."

"Oh, right," Kandy smiled, "As long as Miss Miranda is happy."

Nick then asked, "So, who exactly saved her: the blond girl or that Harima guy?"

Just then, a voice called to her.

"Emily… how's my favorite niece?"

Emily looked around and tried to find the voice.

"Who's that? Mommy, who was it?" Emily gasped.

"That voice…" Kandy said.

Nick then asked, "Who was it?"

Erika pointed at Miranda. Kandy and Nick were shocked.

"I'm right here, Emily," Miranda said, in Sara's voice.

"Mommy? Why are you talking like that?" Emily cried.

It seems Sara did a favor to Miranda. She wanted to see Emily, before she returns to the great beyond.

"It's me… I'm Sara…" she smiled.

"Wait… _you're _Aunt Sara?" Emily gasped.

Kandy was shocked, "Oh, my goodness! How did she do that?"

"It's a long story," Erika said, with tears in her eyes, "Right now, I want to hear her again."

Nick gasped, "Wait, does she mean… THE _Sara _Maynard?"

"Miss Sara?" Kandy cried.

Miranda then held Emily tight and said, "I understand you want to be like me one day, right?"

Emily nodded and asked, "Ye-, yes; why do you ask? Didn't you die in battle?"

"I did… but… your mother saved me. And it was thanks to those kind people in Japan that I can now rest in peace."

Emily then cringed, "But… don't go!"

Sara replied, "I have to. This body is only temporary, and I have one-shot at it. For now, Emily, take care of yourself… and remember to fight for Argos one day."

She gave her a kiss and started to close her eyes. Her body glowed white. Sara's spirit shot out of her and disappeared.

"_I'll see you soon… Miranda…"_ She called out from the stars.

She fell to the floor, out cold. Emily tried to wake her, but Miranda, who was out cold, let out a tear in her eye. Emily then hugged her and said, "I love you, Mommy… I guess…"

"Miss Miranda!" Kandy gasped.

Nick pleaded, "Is she all right? What did Meiko do?"

"Nothing," Erika grinned, "Nothing at all."

She let out a smile and looked at Miranda, who was still unconscious, with Emily nuzzling at her.

"Sara… I think Miranda is gonna be all right."

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, back at Yakumo's house, she got a postcard from Miranda. She read it and was moved.

Luckily, Eri, Hanai, Mikoto, and even Harima read a different postcard from their respective houses. Except, they were the _same _writing:

_Dear everyone in Japan, who are my friends,  
I am doing okay. Thanks for everything, and for saving my arse. I couldn't have live, if it weren't for you._

_I guess you could say that I've always wanted to travel the world, since I longed to visit you. But, now, I want to live the battles in Argos. I've got a HUGE agenda to complete. When I finish up, I promise we'll meet again eventually.  
Remember, have heart and stay strong; and if you want, come visit me in Argos!  
Ta!  
From: Miranda Maynard, hero of Argos_

_P. S. Next time, inform me of these nicknames you give to each other, so I won't be confused._

Those words cut deep to Hanai and Mikoto. Yakumo blushed and was happy. Eri let out a smile and laughed. And as for Harima…

He stepped out to the balcony and held his pen high.

"FOR TENMA!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, mimicking Miranda.

The reason for this is that he drew a manuscript, featuring Tenma _and_ Miranda.

**

* * *

**

**(And here's why!)**

**

* * *

**

_Miranda and Harima were running in the castle corridor, trying to find the evil villain responsible for Tenma's kidnapping._

_(__**Scenario**__: Tenma Tsukamoto plays the princess in a dark castle. She is kidnapped by a powerful sorcerer, played by Oji Karasuma. Miranda Maynard & Kenji Harima portray the heroes and go into battle. Of course, knowing Tenma & Harima, I think we know who'll save the day.)_

_They arrived at the throne room and confronted an evil warlock, who looked like Karasuma._

"_That's far enough, Sorcerer!" Miranda cried, "You're finished."_

"_That's what you think!" He bellowed. He launched a dark wave of energy at them; they dodged out of the way and charged at him. Harima delivered a swift kick to the head, while Miranda swiped her sword at Karasuma's legs, tripping him._

_Miranda pointed her sword and shouted, "Where's Tenma, you blighter?"_

"_You'll never see her again!" He shouted, "I have her to myself. And when you two are dealt with, Tenma is ALL mine!"_

_He laughed evilly, as Miranda was confused._

"_WHERE IS SHE?" She screamed._

_He got up and struck Miranda in the chest area severely. She fell to the ground, in pain._

"_MIRANDA!" Harima cried._

"_Ken-, Kenji," she moaned, "I'm sorry…"_

"_No, don't be," Harima cried, "You came to my rescue, when you want to save Tenma…"_

_She then held his hand and said, "Remember, SHE loves you, not him! Fight for all of us, and Tenma!"_

_He clutched his fist and screamed, "No one does that to my friend and gets away with it!"_

_He glowed in a bright silver aura and charged at Karasuma._

"_Oh, yeah?" He cried, as he held his hands up._

_Harima dodged out of the way and launched a flaming punch._

"_THIS IS FOR TENMA!" He screamed._

_Harima penetrated his punch into his abdomen. Karasuma was destroyed, vaporizing him into dust._

_Harima stood tall and clutched his fist tight, "Finally… it's over."_

_Tenma suddenly appeared in the white light. She was dressed in a long pink sequin dress. Miranda got up and grinned._

"_Bully fight, Kenneth; Princess Tenma is saved." She said with a thumbs-up expression._

_Harima then asked if she was all right._

"_Harima? Did you come to save me?" Tenma asked._

"_It's okay now; as long as your safe," he said, "With Miranda by my side, I wanted to make sure ALL of Yagami and Argos will be safe. I did it for Argos… for Yagami… and for you."_

_Tenma hugged Harima._

"_Harima… I love you…"_

"_And I love you, Tenma…"_

_Miranda watched on with a smirk on her face._

"_Gee… I wish Emily had an experience like this…"_

**XXXXXX**

For some reason, Harima's comic _did _print. It was sold all over Japan. It only sold _one _book, outside of Japan. And we know who it belonged to.

Because meanwhile, Miranda, and her friends in Argos, looked at the manga they've got from Harima. However…

Miranda, Erika, Nick, and Kandy started to look confused, because Mira's friends couldn't understand Japanese text, either.

"Darn!" They all thought aloud, "I wish _someone _would read this foreign language for us."

Emily let out a shrug and said, "Those guys…"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
